Two Leaders One Flock
by WhiteGirl513
Summary: Raging Fury, better known as Rae, has missed her last chance to escape the school. What happends when a certain Max and flock savers her and her own? FAX, IggyxOC, NudgexOC, GazzyxOC, and AngelxOC. First fan fic ever. Hope you like! Twilight people later!
1. The get out

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**Chapter one- the get out**

**ROPV**

You know what sucks? The school. You know what else sucks? Whitecoats. You know what sucks worse than the school or whitecoats? Being stuck in a cylinder tank, a tube down you're throat, and not enough room to spread you 14-foot wide wings. I mean is it too much to ask for a tank that will allow me to stretch? I didn't think so.

So here I am, being all pissed off at the school when some whitecoats came in. Great.

"So what should we do with unlucky number XIII?" A short whitecoat with white hair and glasses asked.

"I don't know? The director said to let her see the others. I think XIII is meant to replace 001. Better known as Maximum Ride." Said the other tall and lanky whitecoat. He was the perv who just came in here to look at me in my underwear. Gross huh? "She even has a flock of her own. It has less people in it then Maximum rides but it is a flock nonetheless."

I haven't seen my flock since the day they put me in here. I was to smart for my own good. I got out of the dog crates so many times but never really got passed the stupid flyboys that guarded my every move. I mean without that collar thing I would have gotten everyone out but they electrocuted me every time I got near one of their doors. So they put me in here.

Now since they took off the electric collar to put me in a tank filled with water I could get close to the doors and get everyone out. So now how do I get out of the tank?

"Jeb wants to see how fast she can fly. XIII was built for speed, endurance, and power. She is stronger then max, they have the same endurance, but max is a little faster then XIII. And I mean a little." Said the Tall lanky perv.

"So we can let her fly with the rest in the Fly Dome for an hour to get warmed up. Then take her outside with guards to see how fast she is." Said White haired shorty.

I think they just gave me an idea. I bet that they will leave the others in the Fly Dome- that they made out of glass so that they can rub the freedom in our faces- when they take me out to test my speed. So all I have to do is break in and take out a few Flyboys and eraser and we are as good as gone.

Jeb told me that when I get out I have to find places to hide, such as caves, woods, and even the occasional motel if I have the money. I also found out that the whole flock could fly for about three to four hours at tops. He also told me of a place that would have some clothes that all of us could use when we get out.

Jeb has been planning this since I was fourteen. I'm sixteen now so its been two years since I found out that there is a good whitecoat. I still don't trust him as much as he would like but he will have to deal with it.

They drained the tank and I pulled out the tube thingy. I stepped out and landed gracefully on the floor. Not. Actually I tripped out, slipped on the floor and landed on my butt. The whitecoats started to laugh. I turned to them and hissed. Yes I hissed.

Other then 2 bird I had another 2 cat in me. So yes I hiss. And because I'm a cat-bird-human hybrid my once beautiful black hair in now a reddish-brown color, which matches my once chocolate brown now reddish-brown eyes. Yes, they changed me a lot.

When we reached the Fly Dome my flock was already there. Conner. Who is my nine- year-old baby ran to me. He was so cute, with eyes as blue as they get and hair as black as the night sky. I absolutely loved him like he was my own baby. Right before he got to me he snapped out his white wings and flew right into me.

"Rae! I missed you soooooooo much!" He was in my arms hugging me so tight I couldn't breath, but I didn't want to let go.

"Conner, hunny, I need to breath." I managed to get out.

"Sorry." He let go but held my hand.

I looked up to see the rest of my flock. I heard that Maximum Ride had six people in her flock including herself. I had four including myself.

First there is me, Raging fury- don't ask, you don't want to know and lests hope you don't find out-, the leader and I am sixteen. My powers consist of super speed, I'm stronger than Maximum ride –not superman, just to get that out of the way-, and I was told that I have a lot more powers that are still developing. I have reddish-brown hair and eyes, and I'm about 5'10 and about 95 pounds.

Second is Shaw who is fourteen. His powers consist of annoying me out of my mind from all his talking, and he has the uncanny ability to find things, just anything that you ask for and he will be able to find it. He has Jade green eyes and has the most beautiful brown hair, it is long, and curls at the end. He is about 5'8 and 95 pounds.

Third there is Nite who is twelve. Her powers consist of shadow manipulation. She can manipulate anyone's shadow as long as she can touch it. Nite looks like Conner just older and taller. They are siblings. She is 5'2 and 89 pounds.

Then there is Conner he is nine. He can read minds, control them, walk threw fire, touch fire, and everything without getting hurt, but he can't control it. He is my baby and to him I'm as close to a mom as it gets. He is 4'6 and 79 pounds.

So this is my flock, my family and now we were all in this Fly Dome, which was freezing, in our underwear. We needed clothes.

"Het!" I turned to a Flyboy. "Cant we have som sweats and sweatshirts?" I asked.

"Sure." Did he just say sure? I was more prepared for him to say something along the lines of 'NO' maybe.

He came back a little while later with clothes for everyone but me. I mean what the heck? Did he think he was being mean or something, because this was a total failure of an attempt.

I shrugged and went over to help Conner with his zipped. Then I realized why he didn't have any clothes for me, he was checking me out!

How gross is that? I mean total ew fest. I don't mind people looking at me. PEOPLE! But Flyboys are not people. They are horny wolves that can drool. I mean I would rather pervy whitecoat check me out rather then six to seven year old Flyboys. Ew!

Now me in a pissed off mood, and about 20 Flyboys in the room, I had everything needed to take out my anger.

I walked over to the flyboy that gave my flock clothes. I acted like I was thanking him, but instead I pulled my fist back and lunched it forward so it met his face dead on. I heard a satisfying crunch and he was out. I had to admit, I felt a little better, a little.

I moved on to the next Flyboy who was charging at me. I moved to that side at the last minute and tripped him. Then I pulled my foot up and stomped his head in the ground. And just as fast as the last, he was out.

Then it occurred to me that I was ruining our chances of escaping. I looked over at my flock who were actually fighting with the flyboys. Crap. I just noticed that I had made the mistake of looking over at my flock when something hit me in the head. The last thing I saw was my flock running toward me, then everything went black.


	2. New surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**Authors Note: ok to I have a few surprises in this chapter so watch out for them**

**Sorry about last time… I kept saying Flyboys… I meant erasers…. My total bad… please forgive me**

**Chapter two- new surprises**

**ROPV**

I woke up on a Erasers shoulder. When I looked up I saw my flock being dragged the opposite way. When my eyes landed on Conner I had to do a double take. My poor baby was all beaten up and unconscious.

I had tears of rage in my eyes. I maneuvered myself so that I was on the Erasers shoulders. I knew he wasn't expecting me to wake up because he didn't even fight. I reached up and grabbed a pipe that was connected to the ceiling. I tightened my legs around the Erasers neck and did a 180 in the air. When I heard a satisfying crack I jumped of his shoulders and ran down the hallway I saw my flock being dragged down.

I was about to turn another corner when I caught my reflection in a mirror. I mean it wouldn't matter if this mirror weren't in the middle of a hallway at the school. But it was. What was a mirror doing here? Why do I care?

That's when I noticed the switch on the side of the mirror. I walked over to it and flicked it on. Where the mirror used to be, there is now a window. A window that allows me to see my flock and six other avian-hybrid mutants. I knew they were avian because only the bird kids were stored in this part of the school.

Before I did anything I checked if Shaw, Nite, and Conner were all right. I could see Shaw was ok, but Nite and Conner were a whole other story. Nite hade a huge scratch on the side of her face, it looked like it would need stitches, even with our freaky healing ability. I could see that she also had a broken leg and her shoulder was out of place, but at least she was conscious. Conner wasn't. I could see a huge gash on his head that was still bleeding.

Before I knew what was happening I pulled my fist back and punched the wall. It immediately went up in flames. I mean the _whole_ _wall_ went up in flames. The next thing I new I was walking threw a hole in the wall over the cages that held my flock. Shaw looked at me in aw, as well as Nite and the other kids I didn't know.

"Rae….. I think I just found out why you brother called you Raging Fury. You're on fire!! So this is what you look like when you get pissed!! And your eyes are like a cat!! That is so cooool!!" Shaw said. I bet he would have gone on but I think he knew from the way I looked that I wasn't in the mood for his rambling.

"Rae… that is just the coolest thing I have ever seen…… but the scariest. Now I know why you wouldn't let us see it…. Conner would probably be scared." Nite. I could tell she was tired because the last part was a little muffuled.

"Would not… I think its cool." Conner was crawling to the door of the cage.

I ripped off the door and took him in my arms. Now that I got a closer look at him I new he wasn't that bad. I was glad because I knew he would be able to fly on his own. I would need to carry Nite.

"Conner I'm so glad your ok. But I think we should find somewhere to take care of that gash." I said putting him down so that I could get Shaw and Nite's cage doors off. I put a sleeping Nite on my back and turned to Shaw who was picking up Conner.

"Ok. Are you three ready to-"

"Um, do you mind letting us out? Its kind of cramped in here." A female voice interrupted me.

"Sure." I said. "Why not let some people I don't even know out of the cages that could be holding them back from attacking us? _I mean you're a complete stranger!_ How am I supposed to let you out? Considering the place we are in, I think it ok to let you just chill in there until you find a way out you self." I wasn't being rude…. Just paranoid.

"What?" Said the female voice. "How could you just leave us in here?"

"Like this." I turned to walk out the wall. Then I noticed him. He had black hair that covered his right eye and chocolate brown eyes, just like mine used to be.

"F… Fang?" I asked, not believing.

"Rae?" he asked.

My twin brother. Fang. He was here. After eleven years of asking whitecoats where my brother was they finally told me that he died. But he was here. Right here in front of me. In the flesh.

"Oh .My. God…… Fang!!" I ripped off his cage door and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back instantly. "They told me you were dead….. They said that I would never see you again." I was crying hard. Harder then I ever cried. Even on they day I thought he died I didn't even cry this hard. The great Raging Fury was crying her eyes out.

"Shhhh…. Its ok….. I'm here." Even after eleven years of not seeing each other he still had the big brother in him that protected me. It felt nice to know that he hadn't forgotten me. To know that he still loved me.

That's when the alarm finally started to go off.

**MPOV**

We were on the way to my mom's house. Jeb had asked me and the flock to meet him there to discuss something important.

I was listening to my Ipod. (I love my Ipod. Manly because it drowned out everything Nudge said.) My favorit song, Rooftops by Lostprofit, when Angel screamed in my head.

_Max! Flyboys!_

I immediately stuffed my Ipod into my pocket and got into my fighting stance.

I grabed the closest Flyboy and broke one of his wings, he dropped like a friggin rock. Then I saw a Flyboy creeping up on Nudge.

"Nudge! Behind you!" But it was too late. He had hit her in the head and put her in a black bag. Then he carried an unconscious Nudge away.

I was flying after the Flyboy when I heard Angel and Gazzy scream 'HELP' at the same time. I started to fly to them but then I was caught in another battle before I could reach them.

"Fand! Get Angle and Gazzy!" But he was also cought in a fight. I tried to look for Iggy but he was nowhere in sight.

At that time I new we had lost this battle. Then I was hit unconscious. Last thing I saw was Fang taking out another Flyboy, that made me proud.

When I woke up we were at the school, in a dog crate, with three other people in dog crates that weren't even in my flock.

"Sooooo….. What do we do now? Huh Nite?" One of the new people asked another. It was a guy about Nudges age. I could tell.

"How should I know? Huh Shaw" The girl I assume was Nite asked.

"You're the brains of the flock." The Shaw dude asked.

Did he say flock? I knew this kid wasn't a flock member of mine. He wasn't a clone either, they usually sound like us. Did the school make another flock? What were they thinking?

Then without any warning, literally, no alarm, no Erasers coming to fight, nothing, a girl blasted threw the wall.

I looked at this girl. She was pretty, even though she was on fire. She had red-brown hair and eyes and a body to die for. I knew this because she was in nothing but underwear and a sports bra.

"Rae….. I think I just found out why you brother called you Raging Fury. You're on fire!! So this is what you look like when you get pissed!! And your eyes are like a cat!! That is so cooool!!" Shaw said.

"Rae… that is just the coolest thing I have ever seen…… but the scariest. Now I know why you wouldn't let us see it…. Conner would probably be scared." Nite. I think she was falling asleep.

"Would not… I think its cool." A new voice that I was guessing was Conner said.

"Conner I'm so glad your ok. But I think we should find somewhere to take care of that gash." Rae took a little boy about Angles age and held him close. Then she put him down and put a sleeping little girl that I assumed was Nite on her back. Shaw, I assumed, picked up the little boy, Conner.

"Ok. Are you three ready to-" Rae was about to say, but I interrupted her.

"Um, do you mind letting us out? Its kind of cramped in here." I asked.

"Sure." She said. I have to admit I believed her for a second. "Why not let some people I don't even know out of the cages that could be holding them back from attacking us? _I mean you're a complete stranger!_ How am I supposed to let you out? Considering the place we are in, I think it ok to let you just chill in there until you find a way out you self." I was starting to hate this girl. I would have done the same, but still.

"What?" I didn't want to stay in this cage. "How could you just leave us in here?"

"Like this." Then she noticed Fang.

I was not going to have that girl looking at my man. Well he wasn't my man, but, well, you know. OK! I love Fang, you happy? But I still don't want the Bimbo looking at Fang.

"F… Fang?" Stupid Bimbo say what? She knew Fang?

"Rae?" Fang knew her?

I was about to interupped there little thing, but then the Stupid Bimbo (my nickname for her because I didn't know her name, and I didn't like her.) ripped off his cage door.

"Oh. My. God…. Fang." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Again I was about to yell at her, but Fang did the most un-Fang like thing ever. He hugger her back. Oh my god. Fang hugged her back.

"Shhhh…. Its ok….. I'm here." She had started to cry and he was soothing her like he would me, Nudge, or Angel, like she was someone important to him. Me and the rest of my flock wotched this, as did the other flock.

That's when the alarm went off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Not one of my best... but it got alot out of the way**

**Please Review.**


	3. Bring it

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**Just a quick question… Do you guys think I should add some Twilight into this little story…. If not its all good if so then I bring it… so just review and tell me… Kay-Kay**

**FPOV**

I thought she was gone. I thought I would never see her again. The one person that I had before I met Max and the flock is here, with me again, and I will never let her go again.

Flashback: eleven years ago

"_Hey Fan! Lets go play in the Flydome!" Rae called out to me. She never let people other then me call her Rae. It was either Rage or Raging Fury, but never Rae._

"_I'll be there in a second." I was wondering why the whitecoats were letting us play together today. We usually only played together on the weekends. Today was Wednesday._

"_No! Come now!" she just wouldn't stop screaming at me._

"_Fine!' _

_I ran over to her and we started to fly around. I loved flying with my sister. Flying alone was just so boring. She always knew how to make something so boring seem so much more fun. _

_Today we were going to play tag. I was it first. _

_We were chasing each other around the Flydome when Erasers came out of the sliding metal door. I knew were this was going. I grabbed onto Rae and pulled her behind me. All the erasers were in there wolf forms._

_One lone whitecoat came out. I didn't know who she was or anything, but it seemed like the erasers knew._

"_I am the director of Intex." She said like she could read my mind. "I am here to take XIII from you. That is why we let you play for a little longer. So would you hand her over? Or will we have to use force?" she aske drather meanly._

"_You have to get threw me to get her." I was not about to let them get a hold of my sister. She was such a crybaby sometimes, I knew I had to watch over her._

"_Well that is such a shame. I was hoping we wouldn't need to use useless violence." She shook her head in mock pity._

_She snapped her fingers and all the Erasers came at us. I didn't even know how to fight properly so I tried to get her in the air. As soon as she got about twenty feet in the air something shocked her and she was back on the ground unconscious. A eraser came to pick her up and take her to the director._

_I knew enough about fighting to where I could make him drop Rae, but I didn't know if I would be able to get her away from all the others. _

_I got to the Eraser only to have another Eraser pick me up in his arms. They were all about to leave when the director turned to me._

"_You will never see your little sister again. You might as well forget her." And with that, she left and the Eraser that was holding me hit me on the head._

Flashback end

I believed her for eleven years, but my little sister is right here. Right here in front of me.

I was still hugging Rae when Iggy interrupted us.

"Ummm…. Not to break up this little love feast, but can you let us out?" Did he just say love fest?

"Oh, yeah sure. And it's not a '_Love fest'_. This is my twin sister, Raging Fury.." Max's jaw almost hit the cage floor, well everyone did, even the Rae's flock.

We got everyone out and started to run. We went down a hall and instantly wished we hadn't. Erasers were every where. We turned around and high tailed it down the other hall. The erasers were chasing after us. When we reached the end of the hall the sign above the door read 'Exit'.

We busted out the door only to find more Erasers in front of us.

"U and A!" I heard Max shout and our whole flock took to the skys.

I noticed that Rae and her flock didn't. I was wondering why until I heard Rae shout 'Lets follow them.' And they were up in the sky with us.

Rae had beautiful black wings just like me. The even glinted purple just like mine did when the sun hit then. I always thought that her wings were more beautiful then mine but she always said that they were the same.

Shaw had sandy colored wings kind of like Nudges, just a little lighter. Nights wings went from black at the tips to gray in the middle and white at the part where her wings connected to her back, the colors just faded together. It was awesome. Conner, who I found out was to Rae like Angel was to Max, had whit wings like Angel. **(This was just a little rant going on in Fangs head for like three seconds.)**

As soon as we got about fifty feet in the air Flyboys came after us. But as soon as they got into a fifty-foot radius they all went down like rocks.

_Conner and me can handle this. It'll be done in like two minutes so just hang on. _I guess Angel told everyone because they all seemed to relax a little

When Conner and Angel were done we all went to a cave Rae told us about. She said that Jeb told her and after that hole discussion about how she knew him and how we did the new comers got on some clothes and we all sat around a fire.

I decided to introduce Rae again.

"You guys." My flock looked at me as well as the other flock. "This is my sister." I don't think I could get enough of their surprised looks. "you can call her Rae."

"No… you can't call me Rae… well not until I trust you… call me Rage or Raging Fury." Rae said. I forgot about the whole trust name thing. "This is Shaw, he is fourteen, and he has the power to find anything and anyone as long as he knows what it or they looks like, he can also annoy the pants off of any poor soul who start a convocation with him." She pointed to the oldest boy. "This is Nite, she is twelve, and she has the power to manipulate someone's shadow, when she manipulates a shadow, what the shadow does the actual person does." She pointed to the girl who was asleep on the floor of the cave. I had to admit, she had a cool power. "And this little guy is Conner, he is nine, he has the power to read minds, control them, walk threw fire, touch fire, and everything without getting hurt, but he can't control it." She picked up the smallest boy in the groupe. He looked just like the girl, Nite, I guess they are siblings. "I have they power of super speed, I'm stronger than Maximum ride –not superman, just to get that out of the way-, and I was told that I have a lot more powers that are still developing. I know that some of you are going to ask why my name is Raging Fury-"

"Yeah… why is that?" Iggy asked.

"Well if someone hadn't interrupted me maybe I would already be explaining that now, huh?" I could tell that Max and Rae wouldn't get along to well. They are to much alike.

"Sorry I interrupted you _princess_." Iggy said with a smugish tone.

"Call me a princess again, I dare you." Rae's eyes looked like the we shifting into a new form. Like a cats. I knew what was coming."

"Fine. Princess." I wish he didn't interrupt her. He would have known not to get her angry.

Rae jumped across the fire and pulled Iggy up by his shirt.

"Don't call me princess. Got it?" her hair was dancing around her face like fire would. This meant she was in Rage mode. Not total Raging Fury mode.

"Got it." Iggy looked scared. I knew he would be even more scared if he could see.

"Good." Her hair and eyes went back to normal and she set him down. "I'm glad you understand." And she kissed him on the cheek. I gave her a questioning look "He cant see me smile and he cant see my hand so he can shake it and just saying sorry isn't enough so I gave him a kiss." She smiled and took her seat in-between Nite and me. Conner sat in her lap, and Shaw was talking non-stop with Nudge.

"Now as I was saying, Mt name is Raging Fury for a reason. Fang actually named me this after he got hit by and Eraser and I went into Total Rage. After taking out an Eraser at the age of two the director though it would be a good idea to see how many I could take out. She put Fang in the middle of fifty Erasers and they all attacked him, that was the first time I went into Raging Fury mode, I was five at that time. After I took them all out they took me away from Fang and I never saw him after that. I only go in to Rage Mode when I am mad. And when I get pissed, I go into total Raging Fury mode." Everyone looked at her and me.

"Ok. So something you sad earlier caught my attention.." this was the first time Max spoke. I was getting worried.

"And what would that be?" Rae asked.

"Your stronger then me? Yeah right. I could take out one-hundred Erasers in like ten minutes."

"I was made, -borne, created, whatever you want to call it- you replace you, we all were. I might not be faster, but I am fast enough to catch up. And yes I am stronger, we could test it out if you don't believe me." Rae challenged.

"Bring it." Was all Max had to say.


	4. Even more surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**I know I would say I would leave it up to the reviewers to decide about having twilight mixed in but it just seemed to fit in this chapter…. And I don't get hole lost of reviews so ill just do what I want till I get lots**

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**RPOV**

I had just gotten done with my little story when Max finally spoke.

"Ok. So something you sad earlier caught my attention.." this was the first time Max spoke. I was getting worried.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Your stronger then me? Yeah right. I could take out one-hundred Erasers in like ten minutes."

"I was made, -borne, created, whatever you want to call it- you replace you, we all were. I might not be faster, but I am fast enough to catch up. And yes I am stronger, we could test it out if you don't believe me." I challenged.

"Bring it." Was all Max had to say.

We had found a field in the middle of a woods. It was a beautiful field. The trees made it look completely round.

Angel and Conner stepped in-between Max and me.

"We decided to place some rules down because we don't want you two to get hurt." Angel announced.

"These are the rules for Rae… One: the second you go into Total Rage mode we will stop the match." When he said we he gestured to Angel. "Two: Try not to get too hurt…please."

He gave me the Bambi eyes that always got to me. I ran over and picked him up.

"Oh… I promise I wont get hurt to bad. Ok?" I had a really soft spot for Conner. Don't get me wrong, I loved my whole flock, including my twin, Fang, but he was just so cute.

MPOV

While Rae was hugging Conner Angel turned to me.

"We only have one rule for you because you don't have the power that she does… trust me, I have seen enough of Fangs memories along with Shaw, Nite, and Conner's to know that it's a bad idea for her to go into Rage mode let alone Raging Fury. Your rule is to not get hurt…. Please." And just like Conner, she gave me the Bambi eyes.

I patted Angel's head and smiled.

Rage put Conner down and walked back to her spot. She got into a fighting stance similar to mine. We started to circle each other. Then lightning flashed and thunder roared and we jumped at each other.

Rage pulled me by the arm and spun me around a couple times before letting go. I smacked into a tree and it snapped in two. I lunged back at her and the impacted made a sound similar to thunder. Lucky there was thunder or it would have been suspicious.

Rage tripped me and pulled her foot up ready to stomp on my chest. I grabbed her foot and flung her into a tree. Before she got up I ran to her at super speed and flung her into another. She got up faster this time and rammed right into me. It made another thunder sounding sound.

I scram bloody murder when I hit the tree, but she didn't even make a sound.

Before I got up she kicked me into the air. I was about fifty feet up when she appeared right next to me. Before I could right myself she kicked me to the ground and I slammed into it… hard. I shook my self off and flew up to her. I grabbed her ankle and flung her to the ground.

I was about to ram into her when she held up her hands.

"Rae? What are you doing?" I asked impatiently.

"I need to stop Max." She said. I looked at her.

"Oh. Are you tiered?" I asked in a tone that you would talk to babies in.

"No. But if I go any further I will go into Rage mode and you will get hurt. We would both be braking our promises." I looked at her closely, and sure enough her eyes were changing and her hair was starting to go a little wild.

"Fine. We'll stop. But this isn't over. I still don't think your stronger." I walked off to my flock and she walked in the other direction to hers.

EPOV (Edward)

I had heard some thunder sound out in the distance. It was over in the direction of our field, Bella's and mine. My family and me were playing baseball. Bella was in Jacksonville, Florida for two months helping her mom take care of her new baby brother.

Oh how I missed my Angel, my Bella. She had just left today and wouldn't be back for two months. I had asked if I could come with her but she said it would be boring if I had to sit in the house all day. So after much arguing I finally agreed with her and stayed.

I was pitcher and was about to throw the ball when I started to here someones thoughts.

_Come on Max. You can win. _Said a a females voise. She had to be about fourteen.

_Come on Rae. No one has ever beat you before. Don't let Max win. _Another girl. She had to be younger then the last, about twelve.

_I don't know who I should vote for. My sister or my Lover? _This was a male voice. He was about sixteen.

_I want to cheer Max on but I just cant help cheering for Rae. I mean I don't like her… Do I? No bad Iggy, bad. You do not like her. _Another male voice about the same age. **(That thought was form Iggy, just incase you didn't know.)**

I stopped hearing their thoughts trying to find the ones called Rae and Max's minds. I got nothing.

"rd….. Edward!" Alice was wavering her hand in front of my face.

"What happened?" Emmet asked.

I was about to answerer when we heard something odd. We heard a girls scream. We started running in the general direction of the scream. What we found was not what we were expecting.

Two beautiful angels were fighting. Angels!

Before I before the blond angel got up the burnett **(I decided to say her hair color was burnett for noe… but it really is Reddish-brown**) angel kicked her into the air. The blond angel was about fifty feet up when the burnett angel appeared right next to her. Before the blond could right herself the burnett kicked her to the ground and she slammed into it… hard. She shook herself off and flew up to the burnett. The blond grabbed the burnetts ankle and flung her to the ground. **(I had to write blond and burnett alot in that little paragraph)**

The burnett raised her hands.

"Rae? What are you doing?" the blond asked rather impatiently.

"I need to stop Max." Rae, as the blond pointed out said.

"Oh. Are you tiered?" Max, as the Burnett pointed out, asked in a tone that you would talk to babies in.

"No. But if I go any further I will go into Rage mode and you will get hurt. We would both be breaking our promises." Rae's eyes looked like they were shifting into another form, and her hair was growing wild.

"Fine. We'll stop. But this isn't over. I still don't think you're stronger." Max said, and with that the walked off to their own little groups.

I wanted a closer look and from the look on my families face, they did too. I took a step forward, not looking where I was stepping, and a twig snapped. I looked down, as soon as I looked up all the Angles eyes were on us.

"What do you want?" both Rae and Max asked at the same time.

They couldn't possibly see us. I mean you would have to have really good eyesight to pull that off. Even the one who looked blind had his eyes facing I our general direction.

"What are they? Esme asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle answered.

"We asked…" Max started.

"What you wanted." Rae finished.

If I had to guess I would think that those two were the leaders.

I walked out into the clearing with my family close behind me.

_Why didn't I see them coming?_ Alice asked her self

I felt something pull at m mind, more like some things. Like someone was reading my mind. I looked over two the two littlest angels. Their eyes were as wide as mine. They could read minds two.

I noticed that I could only read five people of the group's thoughts. I couldn't read Rae, Max, or the two little ones mind.

Max and Rae stepped forward so they were in-between their group and us.

"And yet we have to ask again…" Rae started.

"What do you want?" Max finished.

Then werewolves jumped out of the forest. Then all hell broke loose.


	5. Angels?

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**This will most likely be my shortest chapter ever.**

**Jacob POV**

I was on patrol when I smelled something. It wasn't a vampire, or werewolf. Heck! It wasn't even human.

_Do you guys smell that? _I asked my pack.

_Yeah. _Quil said.

_What is it? _Paul.

_Lets go check it out. _Sam.

We went running threw the woods and that when we saw the two angels fighting. The Burnett got the blond in the air and then kicked her down to the ground. The blond got up and did the same.

The burnett held up her hands.

"Rae? What are you doing?" The blond asked.

"I need to stop Max." The one called Rae.

"Oh. Are you tiered?" The other one, Max asked.

"No. But if I go any further I will go into Rage mode and you will get hurt. We would both be breaking our promises." Rae's eyes and hair looked like they were changing.

"Fine. We'll stop. But this isn't over. I still don't think you're stronger." Max and Rae walked off in other directions.

_What are they? _Embry asked.

_I don't know. _Leah.

_Well let's find out. _Sam.

We all walked out of the forest. We were all to busy watching the angels to notice that there were vampires here two. I think that the angel sent out weighed the vampire sent or something because I didn't even smell them.

The two angels who were just fighting started talking in hushed voices. Then Rae started walking in the direction of the vampires.

"Fang! Iggy! Follow me." She yelled.

"Everyone else with me." Max and the others came over to the pack.

What was going to happen?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I love cliffies… don't you?**


	6. For Real or For Playful?

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**RPOV**

I walked over to Max. She was standing in-between our flocks and the other two groups.

"Are those Erasers?" I asked and she turned to Angel and Conner.

"Are they guys?" she asked and they shook there heads. "Then what are they?

"Werewolves." They both said.

"And them." I jerked my head to the other group.

"Vampires." They both said.

You know I wasn't surprised. Max wasn't either. The rest of the flocks were a different story.

"I say I take Fang and Iggy and go over to the vampires while you take everyone else and go to the werewolves. Sound good?" I asked.

"Why do you get the stronger two?" she asked.

"Well if you have Angel and Conner you would be able to protect the rest of the flock. If I take Fang and Iggy I can fight with out worries." I said matter of factly.

"Oh… I get it."

"Fang! Iggy! Follow me." I yelled and they nodded.

"Everyone else with me." Max yelled.

We split and I walked over to the vampires. They were beautiful. The all had pale skin and gold eyes. But they didn't look like they were related.

The one in the front and the one behind him looked at me weird, like I was some kind of experiment or something. The one in front had copper hair and he looked about seventeen. The other one had blond hair and he looked like he was in his mid twenties. Their looks made me feel like I was at the school again. I instantly declared I didn't like these two and growled at them. They looked at me like they were scared or something.

"What was that for?" a blond asked. She was really pretty, like model pretty.

"They were looking at me like I was some kind of experiment. I have had enough people look at me like that I really don't want it to happen any more." I said still glaring at the other two. I didn't talk to her in a mean voice though.

"We didn't do anything wrong." The copper head said. **(Copper head said… it rhymes…. Funny… ok I'm done.) **

"Yeah you did." I snapped. Well he didn't, but he was looking at me weird, and I wasn't about to tell them that.

"Tell me what I did wrong." Copper head.

"Like hell."

"You are so annoying its not even funny." Blond model said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I shrugged.

"You are so cocky." She looked like she was getting mad.

"Uh-huh." I blew on my nails and rubbed them on my shirt. "Anything else?"

"Rae.. Stop." Fang said he stepped in front of me. I didn't notice the blonde coming at me and neither did Fang apparently because she hit him in the head. He went down like a brick.

"What did you do?!" I scram.

"You star-" she was cut off because I started to scream really loud. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy slide down to the ground from the high pitch sound.

I knew I was passed Mad. I was pissed. Fang didn't do anything. Why did she hit him? Why not hit me? I was the one who was mouthing off to her.

Third person POV

Rae pulled back her hand and started closing the gap between her and Edward.

There in no way she can hurt one of us. All of the Cullens were thinking. But they soon found out that they were wrong.

When Rae's fist connected with Edwards face he went flying in to the woods at a very fast speed. When he finally stop and shook off he found himself in the air and Rae flying right next to him. This was the first time that he got a good look at her eyes. They were pitch black. Then she spun around a couple times and kicked him, sending him spiraling to the ground.

Rosalie came over and stood in front of Edward but was quickly knocked into Emmet who was running to her rescue.

"Everyone stay out of this. This is my fight." Edward called to his family. Then he looked over at Rae. "I will give you one warning…" he crouched down in to a fighting stance. "Stop or I will kill you." He watched as the angel flew to the ground.

"Uh-yeah. I'm sure." And she crouched in to her favorite fighting stance.

Then the real fight began. They were hitting, kicking, and throwing each other. But it soon turned into a playful fight. Rae wasn't on fire any more and she even laughed a couple times.

As the fight progressed they had both realized that they were equal. That neither one would win. But they kept trying. Rae didn't want to her from Max how weak she was and Edward didn't want to hear from his brothers how he lost to a girl.

"May I ask you name?" Edward asked.

"Raging Fury. Yours?" Rae Yelled.

"Edward Cullen." He yelled back.

"You know Edward this is the best and the hardest fight I have ever been in you have skills man." She sounded like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"You have skill too." Edward laughed.

"What do you say to putting every thing in to this one last blow, huh Eddie?" She asked. They were both breathing very hard. Vampires didn't need to breath, but it didn't mean that Edward wasn't tired.

"Whatever you say Rae."

They both pulled back their fists. Rae's caught fire. Lightning stroke in the distance and then they were off. The distance was closeing fast as they both used their speed to give them a little more of a puch. And then….

**Boom!!**

Their fists collided and then nothing. They just stood there looking at each other. Then they both fell at the same time. Edward hit the ground first.

"I won!" Rae yelled. "I won! I won! I won!" if it was possible to dance without being able to get off the ground she did it.

"How did you win? I say it was a tie." Edward said.

"Nope I totally one. You hit the ground first." then Edward kicked her foot.

"Ow!" she kicked him back. "You such a kid."

And then they both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Max's fight with the Werewolves is next.**


	7. Authors note

**A/N: we all know that Breaking Dawn is coming out on Saterday and i wont be done with it until Sunday. On Monday i m going to camp for a week so i wont be able to update until the 9th... sorry.**


	8. Couples?

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**I'm back and ready for reviews!**

**MPOV**

Ok so I had just got done talking to Rage about or little plan. She talks to the Vamps and I talk to the Doggies. No biggie….. so I thought.

They were huge. From afar they looked big but up close they looked even bigger. I wasn't scared but I could plainly see that they had o be stronger then any Eraser or Flyboy.

"Hey." I waved to them. They all looked surprised at that. "Ok… so can you understand what I'm saying." I didn't have to look at Angle or Conner to know that they did… they all nodded.

"Cool." Gazzy said.

"Max can I keep one." Nite asked. I looked at her funny. "What? They're cute. Just look at their cut little faces. I like the Russet colored one the best. His fur is longer." She flew up the Russet colored one and he growled at her. I went tense. I was not going to have Rage kill me for letting Nite's hand get bitten off.

As soon as Nite started to scratch his side he stopped growling and his leg started to do that juggling thing when he like where you were scratching.

"Awww…. Who's a cute doggy?" Nite baby talked him.

then I herd a snort. All of the wolves were on their backs laughing. Then where the wolves used to be soon became humans….. Naked humans. Nite turned her head and blushed as the 'Doggy' she was petting turned into a human as well.

"Give us a minute." The human that used to be a black wolf said. I nodded not looking at him.

"That is so cool." Shaw said.

"I thought it was gross." Nudge put in.

"I want Fluffy back." Nite whined. I thought that she was someone like Fang. No emotions.

"She has a soft spot for animals." Conner said obviously reading my mind.

Then all the dogs/humans came back from the forest. This time with sweats on.

"So… Where do we begin?" I asked.

"How about names." The used to be big black wolf said. "We'll go first. I'm Sam, I'm the Alpha."

"Quil." One said. **(I don't know his wolf color.)**

"Embry." Another said. **(I don't know his color either.)**

"Seth." **(Again I don't know the color.)**

"Leah." The only girl, also the white **(I think that is her color.)** wolf said.

"Paul." The used to be gray colored one.

"Jacob." The Russet colored one, also now known as 'Fluffy', said.

"I want Fluffy." Nite whined.

"She named you Fluffy!" Paul busted out laughing. Everyone else just held in their laughs.

"Yeah ok. So I'm Max I guess you could call me one of the Alphas. The Girl who I was fighting with, you guys saw her right?" They all nodded. "That is Raging Fury, call her Rage, she is also a leader."

"Why is her name Raging Fury?" Seth asked.

"I hope you don't find out." I said. "The two boys with her are Fang and Iggy. Fang's the one in the black and Iggy is the blind one. This is my flock." I gestured to the rest.

"Shaw."

"Nudge." Get this. Shaw and Nudge were holding hands. I will have to get Rage and have a talk with them.

"Gazzy, also known as the Gasman." Every one looked at him. "You'll find out sooner or later.

"Nite." She was back to being non emotional. Gazzy had his are around Nites waist. What the hell? This isn't the time to be making couples.

"Conner."

"Angel." Oh. My. God. Angel and Conner were in each other's arms. I kind of think Angel was scared, she looked it, but I would think she would come to me, not Conner.

"I have a question. When did all this happen?" I asked them all. They just shrugged. "When this is over, you, me, and Rage need to talk." They all nodded.

"I also have a question. How can two females be Alphas?" Paul asked. "It's like impossible."

"What?" I looked at him funny. "Your such a sexist pig!"

This boy had a short temper because when I called him that he shuddered and turned into a wolf. I mean come on. How sexist could you get?

Before I knew it he sprung at me. I hit him into a tree and he was knocked out. I didn't think I hit him that hard but apparently I did. All the others turned into Wolves and were now growling at me.

"Nite!" I yelled. She knew exactly what I wanted. She stepped on Sam's shadow that connected to everyone else's. All the wolves went still, except for Jacob.

He lunged at me and I went down like a ton of bricks. I kicked him off and let me tell you, that dog was heavy. I jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the face. He went flying. I hit Paul just as hard as I hit Jacob, but Jake did not go down like I thought he would. Were all the Wolf boys on a short fuse?

I picked him up and flew into the air. Once I got about fifty feet I let him go and kicked him to the ground. I had to admit I was glad Rage showed me that move it came in handy.

When I reached the ground I went over to dog boy to see if he was out. He was. I walked over to the flock to see what was up.

"Angel? Conner? Could you guys possibly put the rest of the dogs to sleep?" I asked.

"You actually giving us permission?" Angel asked?

"Yep." I said.

"Yesssss." Conner threw his fist in the air. Then they were off putting the dogs to sleep.

"I'm still going to have a talk with all of you as soon as we are done." I pointed to each of them. They looked scared but nodded.

I don't know what happened but one second I was scolding the flock and the next I was on the ground eating dirt. "Max" I heard Rage and Fang call out before I was unconscious.

**RPOV**

We walked out of the forest to the rest of the vampires, Fang and Iggy. Fang looked all right, but I knew he still hurt and that he most likely had a big head ache.

"You got knocked out by a girl." I whispered to Fang as I passed him. He scowled at me, I just gave him by best I-love-you-too-big-brother smile before walking over to Iggy.

"Hey." He said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Hey. I am so sorry about the whole screaming in you ear thing. Really really sorry." I stuck my hand out to him.

"It's fine. It hurt and I have a major headache, but I'll be fine. Promise." He took my hand and I pulled him up.

I looked over at Max and saw that she was just talking to the dog boys. So I turned my attention back to Iggy.

"Still. I am really sorry." I felt so bad that I felt like sorry wasn't enough. Then I remember that Conner and Angel once told me that he had a crush on me. I didn't believe them but I did like Iggy. A lot. He was so cute and funny. I admit at first I didn't really like him because he called me princess but I got over it.

"Rae?" I heard Iggy call.

"Close you eyes." He looked at me funny. "I know your blind just do it." He did as I said.

Then I kissed hem. I felt him smile under my lips and he put his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck. He asked for entrance by running his tongue across my bottom lip. I granted. The big vampire 'Wooting' at the top of his lungs interrupted the best kiss of my life.

Iggy went red. I just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I ran up to the big vampire all-innocent but he didn't expect what was coming to him. I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. He went down like a ton of bricks.

"Ever interrupted again and it'll be a little lower." Edward chuckled at me but the blond, who I assumed was his girl, growled. "Hey! You have to admit that he deserved it. What if I did that while you guys were making out." Then she stopped glaring. "Thought so."

"I could have told you that would of happened." Fang said walking up to the big guy.

Then I heard a big bang! Like thunder. I looked over at Max. She had just kicked a dog boy to the ground. I hope she thanked me for showing her that soon. He was out. Or so we thought. She started to talk to the kids when he snuck up behind her and jumped on her. I knew she was out.

"MAX!" Fang and me called out at the same time.

**Third person POV**

One minute Fang and Rae were standing next to each other calling out Max. The next thing you know two streaks, one red one blue, went spiraling across the sky over to Max and Jacob.

The red streak Rae the Blue Fang. They were both pissed.


	9. when she hurts him

death note 31 on veoh

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**RPOV**

"MAX!" Fang and I called. Then we were in the sky.

I looked over at fang for a split second. He was looking at me. He had pitch black eyes. Every thing was black, even his irises. He had huge fangs in his mouth and his fingernails were now claws. I had a strange feeling that I looked similar to him right now, except one thing. Where he had lightning, I had fire. I could feel the fire in my hair, across my wings, and in my blood. He had lightning in his hair, across his wings, and I could literally fell the lighting he was feeling. I guess it was a freaky twin thing.

We flew fast and hard. I didn't feel anything; I didn't think anything except for beating the thing that had hurt max to a pulp.

I pulled my fist back as did Fang and it met the big russet dogs face. He went plowing into the forest at a high speed. I looked to see if the flock was all right. They looked scared. Of what? Me? Where they scared of me?

Fang saw that I was worried. He followed my gaze and the second he saw the others I knew he felt the same thing I did. We didn't want them to be afraid of us. We didn't want them to look at us that way.

"Hey." I walked over to them, Fang at my side. "Don't be scared. Its fine." I tried soothing them.

"Fang?" Angel asked. Fang nodded.

"Rae?" Conner asked. I nodded.

"What happened?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was pissed at the thing that had hurt Max….." I began.

"and the next we were both flying threw the sky at full speed wanting to beat that thing…." Fang started.

"to a pulp." We both finished.

I had to admit it was weird. Fang and me had never had that freaky twin thing that most twins do, like reading each other's minds, finishing our sentences, nothing like that. But right now, in this mode thing, we had it. I read his mind, he read mine, he finished my sentence, and I finished his.

"What do we call this mode?" Nite asked. I shrugged.

"How about twin mode." Shaw suggested. I looked at him funny than shrugged.

"It's the best we gat at the moment." I turned around just in time for the big wolf to jump out of the forest and try to claw me in the face.

Fang grabbed my hand and flung me into the air. I landed on the wolf's back and I felt like I was in a rodeo.

"Fang… Go see… If Max… Is… Fine." I said between bounces. He smiled like he wanted to laugh –which I new he wanted to- and nodded.

After awhile of playing rodeo the dog finally got smart. He started rolling on his back. My leg got caught under him and I felt a crack that I knew I shouldn't have. I scram so loud that I saw Iggy from across the clearing put his hands over his ears. I knew I had hurt him and I immediately regretted opening my mouth. I felt so bad for hurting him that I had a tear roll down my cheek.

"Rae!" I heard everyone, even the vampires scream. Then all was black.

**FPOV**

This feeling, this power, it was incredible. I felt everything that Rae felt, I heard everything she heard, I don't know what was happening but I liked it.

We had just knocked the 'Big Dog thingy' into the woods and talked to the flock. I guess everyone was one big flock now with Rae and Max as the leaders. I don't know how that will work but they would find away.

At first the flock was scared of this new power. I could see it in their eyes, but after talking to them they warmed up.

Rea turned around to see and I knew why, even without turning around. The 'Big Dog thingy' was back.

It was inches from her face so I grabbed her hand and flung her into the sky. She landed on his back and looked like she was riding a bull.

"Fang… Go see… If Max… Is… Fine." She said between bounces. I wanted to laugh more then anything, but I knew she would yell at me for not focusing so I just nodded.

When I got to Max I almost cried. Almost. She was so bloody it wasn't even funny. She had scratches and bruises all over her body. Her clothes were torn up and I could see that she had a couple broken ribs. I could see that. Other that that, she was still breathing. She would heal in about four to five days at max.

Then I heard a high-pitched scream. I turned to see Rae crying and kicking the life out of the dog.

_Why is she doing that?_ I asked myself. Rae would never go that far and hurt something, no matter what.

I flew overt to her and pinned her to a tree. She struggled against my hold and growled at me. She looked and acted like an animal. I'm thinking that this is the furthest her rage has ever gone. What did that thing do to make her act like this?

I looked her right in the eye.

"Rae what happened?" I asked normally. I knew what she was feeling; I just didn't know why she was feeling it. Her hart was full of sorrow, not rage.

She looked me in the eye and said. "I hurt him. I am so sorry Iggy." Then she started to sob. She fell into my arms and I carried her to Iggy.

**RPOV**

I was sitting there in the dark. Just sitting. I had hurt Iggy. I mean I didn't do it on purpose, but it doesn't change the fact that I hurt him. He probably hates me know. I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't mean to.

All I felt was sorrow and something else that wasn't my emotion. Worry. Why was he worried? Why did Fang feel this way? Did something happen to Max? Is she hurt?

Instead of feeling rage I felt more sorrow. I felt more because I knew I couldn't help him when I was in this darkness.

"Rae what happened?" Fang?

I started to cry. "I hurt him. I am so sorry Iggy." Then I fell asleep. I felt nothing, I felt no one.

**IPOV**

"I hurt him. I am so sorry Iggy." I heard Rae say.

Why did she say that? She didn't hurt me. I mean that scream could have blown my eardrums out if she was any closer, but she didn't hurt me.

Then I heard Fang walking up to us.

"She loves you Iggy. A lot." He said crying. Why was Fang crying? He, like, never cried.

He put something in my arms and that smelt like Rae. Her heartbeat was so slow even for a human heartbeat. Her breathing sounded like her lungs couldn't get enough air in them. Her leg was broken badly and it felt like she was kicking something with it even thought it would have hurt.

I sat down on the ground. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"I love you." I told Rae even though I was sure she wouldn't hear.

I kissed her on the lips. I wish she were awake so we could deepen it. I wasn't being I perv, I just want to know that she was ok. When I moved away I had the taste of blood in my mouth. I heard and felt five vampires leave. I knew they were vampires because they moved faster than a hybrid and a human.

I kissed her again. I cradled her in my arms and started to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I have a huge surprise next chapter. A big big big one. Well at least I think its big.**


	10. AN:

**A/N:**

**I will not update until i get atleast five reviews, good or bad. **

**If you want me to update i sugest you review.**

**I have already wrote the chapter but i will not post it.**

**I am so evil.**


	11. New power

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**MPOV**

We were heading to the vampires –I know their names I just like calling them that. I had woken up about thirty minutes ago and each boy had a girl in his arms for some necessary reason.

Fang had me because my wing broke.

Iggy had Rage because she was out cold.

Shaw had Nudge because sometime during the fight she got hit and couldn't see straight.

Gazzy had Nite because she used her power to long and was too tired to fly.

Conner had Angel because she tried to use her power too much and got a huge headache so she was seeing double.

The vamps were running through the forest below looking up every once in awhile to see if we were still following.

"NO!" I heard Iggy call. We all looked at him not that he could tell but he explained anyways. "Rae's heartbeat just got slower. It's like really slow now. Her breathing isn't much better." He was panicking.

Conner called the vampires attention with his mind stuff.

"They said that we are almost there and that Carlisle would treat her when we got there. He's a doctor." He shouted over the wind. We all nodded and the boys flew faster.

At a time like this I wish I could grab Rage and fly at super sonic speed to the house. That's when I saw the huge house.

It was white and grand. It had a beautiful garden on each side of the house and a huge lawn. I had to say I was impressed…. Well I would be impressed with a shack with all the places I've seen.

The lights were already on so Fang opened the door -still carrying me might I add- and Iggy ran through.

"Left five steps, right two steps and straight seven steps." Gazzy called to Iggy who was trying to find a couch.

Iggy soon found the couch, with a little more help from Gazzy, and set Rage on it. I have to admit, in the light she looked way worse then I thought. She had Purple under her eyes, her lips were blue, as well as her fingernails, and she was as pale as….well.… as a vampire. She had cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over her pale body. When I touched her hand she was as cold as ice.

Every one in both of our flock was staring at her. I guess in her flock she was like me, the fearless leader who made fun of and laughed in the face of death. Like me she was a mom, a sister, and a best friend. Looking in my flocks eyes they seemed to had the same look in them as when they see me like that. That's when I realized it. This wasn't two separate flocks, two separate families. In the short time we became one.

Two leaders one flock. Two mothers, sisters, and best friends one big family.

**EdPOV**

I sat there looking at the family, or the flock as they call themselves, as they stared at the lifeless looking girl.

Even though I had only met her a few hours ago I had a strange connection with this girl, like she belonged to me. Not the kind of belonged like Bella belonged to me, but in the way that Alice belonged to me. The same with the strange black haired boy that looked like her.

The little girl with blond hair and blue eyes and the little boy with black hair and blue eyes looked at me betraying no emotion, and then they smiled at me.

"I'm Angle." The little girl said.

"I'm Conner." The little boy said. I tried to read their minds, nothing.

"Edward." I smiled at them.

"We know. We can read minds too. But you can't read ours, Max's, or Rae's. I wonder why we can and you cant." Said the little boy, Conner.

I was speechless. These angles had powers too? What else can the do? How old are they?

"Well Conner he is nine. He can read minds, control them, walk threw fire, touch fire, and everything without getting hurt, but he can't control it." Angle said.

"Angle can read minds, control them, breath under water, talk to fish, and does a very good version of 'The bambi eyes'." Conner said." Raging fury- don't ask, you don't want to know and let's hope you don't find out. Her powers consist of super speed, she is very strong stronger than Maximum ride, and she has these mode things. The madder she gets, the stronger she it, and she gets blind to what she is doing." He looked over at the Boy who was holding the Rae's hand. "No offence Iggy."

"Non taken." Said the kid known as Iggy, he was also Rae's boyfriend. "I'm Iggy. Sixteen. Powers are super sensitive hearing, smell, and touch. When I touch a color I know what color it is even though I'm blind. I can see the color white at times. And I'm an amazing cook."

"I'm Nudge." Said an African American girl. "I'm fourteen. I can talk a mile a minute, feel traces of a person left on any electronic and hack into a computer with ease using their left behind traces. I can also feel emotions." Jasper looked at the little girl. I was too busy listening to pay attention to his mind.

"I'm Shaw." Said a boy with jade green eyes and brown hair. "I'm fourteen. My powers consist of annoying Rae, Max, and the others out of their minds from all of my talking, and I have the uncanny ability to find things, just anything that you ask for and I will be able to find it."

"I'm Gazzy, short for the 'Gasman'." I must have looked at him funny because in his mind he thought, _'Just wait'_. "I'm twelve and I am also Angel's brother. I can mimic peoples voices perfectly, and Iggy and I can make the worlds best bombs." He gave Night a funny look. **(He read Gazzy's mind and found out her name) **"Aww…. What a cute doggy."

"I'm Nite." The little girl with the voice that Gazzy had just used said. "I'm twelve and I am Conner's sister. I can manipulate shadows and what the shadow does, the owner does." She demonstrated by making Gazzy hit his own head. "See." That was a really cool power.

"Fang." Said the strange boy that kind of looked like Rae. "I'm sixteen and I'm Rae's older twin brother. If I stand really still I blend into the background becoming invisible. As I found out today, I have the same power as rage when I comes to the modes but where she is fire I am lightning. I also have better control of my emotions."

"Like you have any." Iggy said and Fang punched him on the shoulder.

"The names Max." Said the girl with blond hair who was in Fangs arms. "I have Super sonic speed and a little voice in my head that pops up at the most lamest times. Yeah I know, but I am not crazy."

I nodded. These kids had a lot to deal with.

"I'm Edward. I can read minds." I said. "I constantly have voices in my head so I know how you feel."

"Alice. I can see the future."

"Sweet." Nite and Gazzy said at the same time.

"Not really. The future changes. It's not set in stone." Alice said.

"Jasper. I can feel emotions."

"Really!" Nudge asked. Jasper nodded. "Wow. You think you can teach me? I'm not really good." Jasper nodded again and Nudge jumped up and down. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Emmet."

"Esme."

"Carlisle. I am the leader of this family. Who is your leader?"

**MPOV**

We had just told them about our selves. I didn't know why, but I kind of felt we could trust the vamps.

"I'm Edward. I can read minds." I already knew that. I also knew he couldn't read mine. Edward was tallish and had Bronze colored hair like Rae.

"Alice. I can see the future." Said a girl that looked like a pixie with black hair that spiked out in different directions.

"Sweet." Nite and Gazzy said at the same time.

"Not really. The future changes. It's not set in stone." Alice said.

"Jasper. I can feel emotions." He had short blond hair and was tallish like Edward.

"Really!" Nudge asked. Jasper nodded. "Wow. You think you can teach me? I'm not really good." Jasper nodded again and Nudge jumped up and down. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"I'm Rosalie." Said an insanely beautiful blond.

"I'm Emmet." A big guy with brown curly hair said.

"Esme." Said a beautiful woman with a heart shaped face.

It was a little hard to figure out who was more beautiful. Edward or Rosalie.

"Carlisle. I am the leader of this family. Who is your leader?"

Angle and Conner looked at me then Rae.

"Not 'who is our leader." Nudge began.

"But 'Who are our Leaders'." Shaw Finished.

"Max…" Fang began.

"and Rae." Iggy finished.

"Two leaders….." Angle began.

"One Flock." Canner finished.

"One big family." I ended.

When we were done talking Rae went into what looked like a seizure. I ran to her and held down her hands while Fang held her legs and Iggy pushed down on her torso.

Carlisle came and sat next to her and pulled out a needle.

"NO!" The whole flock shouted at the same time. But he didn't listen. He stuck the needle into her and she stopped moving.

Fangs eyes went black and he rammed Carlisle into the wall.

"What did you put into her?!" He asked. He looked scary, but I would never admit that to him.

"I gave her some antiseptic to stop the pain." He said not looking the least bit afraid.

"If anything happens to my little sister you will regret." Fang let go of the doctor and sat down next to Rae. After about five minutes his eyes finally went back to normal.

"You all need to sleep. We will put Rae in Edwards's room. Max and Angel can have Carlisle's and mine. Nite and Nudge can have Rosalie and Emmets. Gazzy and Conner can have Alice and Jaspers. Iggy and Fang can-"

"We'll sleep with Rae." Fang interrupted. "Me being her brother and Iggy being her boyfriend and all."

I didn't argue. I knew he wanted to be close to his sister and I also knew Iggy wouldn't leave her side. Angle, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and me all stacked hands, then after seeing us do it, so did the rest. But something was missing. We took Rae's hand and stacked it in the middle.

Iggy picked Rae up and went to Edwards's room followed by Fang and Edward. Then the rest of us went to our rooms and fell asleep.

It had been along night.

We woke up the next mourning and all went to see if Rae was ok. She wasn't and yet she was.

The whole room was freezing. The bed was coverd in frost as was her body. but she was sitting up with her arms across he chest.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"I have a new power." Rae said.

"What is it?" Gazzy asked.

"Well its ice." She said as if it was obvious... well it kind of was.

"I thought it was fire." Conner said.

"Both." She said. "And they both seem to be triggered by my emotions." Then her hair went up in flames. "See." We just nodded.

Then she took a deep breath and the room got warm. Not to hot an not to cold.

"So why were you mad just now?" Angle asked.

"Cuz Iggy, Fang, and Edward told me to stay in bed while they got me food." she huffed.

"Why is that bad?" Shaw asked.

"I'm not immobile. I can get my own food. They wont even let me walk around." With that she huffed again and got up. "I want to get my own food." She walked out the door.

Her hair was on fire and she had ice dripping from her fingers.

_This is going to be a fun new power_. I thought sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I decided it was a good idea to wait a while for the big surprise. Rae getting a new power was a surprise but not the really big one I was talking about.**


	12. Three days

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**FPOV**

With Rae's new power everyone has been on edge. The smallest things get her mad. There are few things that keep her calm and one of them is music, so we bought her an Ipod. But something happened to the Ipod and now the fridge is and oven and the oven is a freezer.

"Where the hell is it!" Rae asked Emmet who was the last one with it.

"I don't know." He looked like he was scared. Who wouldn't be with a girl who was pissed and to add to that, her hair was on fire and she had ice for claws.

She ran out side and scram at the top of her lungs. It wasn't her high-pitched scream that left people deaf for like an hour, just a normal scream. If Iggy wasn't out shopping he would be able to calm her down. She really needed to learn to control her emotions.

I decided to get myself mad so that I would know exactly what she was feeling and thinking. I thought about Max with another guy. About Max kissing another guy. About them in… in bed… together. Yep that did it.

I was pissed and all Rae's feelings came rushing into me. I felt an unfamiliar cool run though my body. It felt oddly familiar at the same time. Just as I thought that the breeze picked up a little. I didn't think anything of it.

I walked up to Rae and put my hands on either side of her face and made her look at me. I opened my mouth to tell her that she was acting like a child. But before I got anything out she started to laugh and fell to the ground clutching her sides.

"That is….. just…. just to….. fun…. funny." She laughed.

"What?" I asked worried that she might really be bipolar.

"The way you gat mad. Max in bed with another guy." She burst into another fit of laughter. Yep. Bipolar.

"Oh you think that's funny?" I asked really serious.

"Yes. So what cha going to do about it?" she matched my seriousness.

I tackled her to the ground and grabbed her ankles. Before she could do anything about it I shot up into the sky. About 500 feet into the sky I let her go. She dropped 70 feet and shot up again and grabbed my ankles. I looked down at there and she gave me and angelic smile. If anyone could do a better angelic smile then angle she could, if you couldn't detect the evil behind the smile.

She pulled my ankles and I shot toward the earth. I landed rather gracefully on my feet and walked toward the house. Before I got to the porch Rae landed on my back so I was giving her I piggyback ride.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yep." She popped the p. "I still want my Ipod though."

"You can use mine."

"Yay." She kissed me on the cheek and jumped off my back. "Sorry for scaring you Emmet!" She yelled up the stairs.

"You know he could hear you even if you don't do that?" I asked.

She nodded. Emmet came running down the stairs.

"You didn't scare me!" He shouted.

"Yeah right! You looked like you were going to pee you pants…… If you could." She added before he said anything.

"Your such a little brat." Emmet said.

"You such a big hunk of dumbness." She retorted.

Then they broke into a fight. It was playful. This usually happened when Emmet made Rae mad and she scared him.

"Outside!" Esme called when they broke _another_ vase.

"Sorry!" they yelled back and ran outside.

I heard things that sounded like trees breaking and falling. This usually lasted for about two to three hours. When it stopped after only thirty minutes I was a little worried. That is until Edward came in with a very cold Rae under his arm, tucked like a football. Not cold as in shivering, cold as in she had blue lips and frost in her hair.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Rae and Emmet got reckless." Edward answered.

"Awww you worry too much _bat boy_." Rae waved her hand at him.

"Your someone to worry about _bird girl_."

This has been going on for like three days. She just couldn't get mad at Edward. When she did the only thing that happened is that she would get all frosty. They even call each other _'Bat boy'_ and _'Bird girl'._ Everyone thought it was funny.

The opposite happened when she was with Iggy. They would be in a full out make out session –I walked in a couple times- and they both would be engulfed in flames. Iggy didn't even get burned. Talk about hot.

The same with me. I couldn't get mad at the vampire for some unknown reason. But when ever I saw him looking at us like we were test subject I got a little peeved and the wind around me started to pick up. I didn't pay a lot of attention to it until now. Could it be that I got a new power too? I'll ask Rae and Max about it later when Max got back with Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Alice, Rosalie, And Jasper.

The same thing with my lightning. When ever me and Max…. ummm….. kissed, sparks went flying. It didn't shock us, just flew everywhere.

"Ang…. Fffffffaaaaaaaannnnnggggggg!!" Rae screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you thinking about so hard that I had to call you name like thirty thousand times?"

"Right… thirty thousand times. More like five." Edward murmured.

"Heard that."

"You were meant to."

"Zip it."

"What did you want?" I asked before they could go on. I didn't really want to hear one of their childish quarrels.

Edward chuckled.

"What?" Rae asked.

"He doesn't want to hear another one of our childish quarrels."

"Childish?"

"Yep childish."

"Hey! Take that back." She pouted.

"Nope. So what did you want from me?" I asked again.

"Oh, yeah. Could you tell Eddie boy to put me down."

I realized that he was still holding her.

"Why _are_ you still holding her?" I asked.

"If I put her down she'll go back out and fight with Emmet." Edward answered.

"Will not." Rae.

"Will too." Edward.

"Will not." Me. "Put her down."

He did and guess what she did….. she ran out to fight with Emmet. It wasn't even a minute then we heard a crash that was a little too close to the house.

"Uh-oh." Emmet.

"Shit." Rae.

"LANGUAGE!" Max must be back.

"I knew that was going to happen." Alice.

"You guys are going to get it." Rosalie.

Just then Esme ran out the door.

_I wonder what happened?_ I thought to Edward and he shrugged.

We walked outside just before Esme yelled "MY GARDEN!"

There was a big tree lying across her rose garden. They _were_ going to get it.

"Uh-oh." Emmet.

"Shit." Rae.

"LANGUAGE!" Max.

"Run." Emmet.

"No. Fly." Rae grabbed Emetts arm and shot to the sky with Esme and Max Following.

Everyone started to laugh.

Yep. Three days of this could never get old.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Next we find out about fang and his new power... YAY!!**


	13. Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**MPOV**

When I got home I found Emmett and Rage fighting. I saw a tree landing in Esme's rose garden.

"Uh-oh." Emmett.

"Shit." Rage.

"LANGUAGE!" Me.

Edward and Fang walked onto the porch just before…..

"MY GARDEN!" Esme.

"Uh-oh." Emmett.

"Shit." Rage.

"LANGUAGE!" Me. Why do I, the leader, have to tell Rage, the other leader, to watch her mouth? Shouldn't we be telling that to the littler kids? I need to have a talk with her. Now.

"Run." Emmett.

"No. Fly." Rage grabbed Emmett's arm and shot to the sky. I grabbed Esme's arm and followed after them.

Now three hours later they had been talked to the ground, dragged back to the house, and lectured about respecting other people's things and trying not to be destructive by Esme. Now it's my turn to lecture Rage.

"Rage, come with me." I grabbed her arm and dragged her away before she could go talk to Edward, Iggy, and Fang. Once all four got together they are impossible to get apart.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You are the leader. You should act like one." I told her up front.

"What do you mean?"

"You act like a kid. You should be the adult."

"I have been acting like a mom to three kids for almost all my life. It has always been just me to take care of them. I was stuck in the school longer then you. I had more test done to me then you, and let me tell you they just got worse and worse. I had to sit back and watch all tree of my babies get pried out of my arms. I have been a grown up longer then you have. Now that I think that they are safe I think that I have the right to act a little more my age even for a little while don't you." As she talked her voice got a little louder. By the time she was done she was yelling, her hair was on fire, and she had ice for claws.

Edward, Fang, and Iggy ran up the stairs. Edward grabbed her left hand and Fang led Iggy to her right. Then Fang stood in the middle.

"What happened?" Fang asked. Rage shook her head and sat down crisscross while still holding Edward and Iggy's hands.

"Sorry Rage. I wasn't thinking." She was really scary. Do not tell anyone I admitted that in my head.

"S'ok. I got a little carried away." She smiled. Ok maybe she wasn't so scary. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me my Ipod?"

"Sure." He ran down stairs. After a couple seconds he came running back up with her orange Ipod in hand. "Here."

She let go of Edward and Iggy's hand and plugged in her Ipod. When she was listening to music she grabbed their hands again. When I was sure she couldn't hear me I decided to ask a few questions.

"Why dose she need to hold you guy's hands?"

"It calms her down. I'm like her ice and Iggy's like her fire." Edward explained. "I cool down the fire and Iggy heats up the ice. Then she's neutral."

"So then what's up with the Ipod?"

"She likes music." Fang.

"Why are you here? I asked Fang.

"If they cant calm her down then I can."

"She needs to control her anger." I said.

"That's not it." Fang said shaking his head. "Her anger is triggered by her powers which is triggered when she feels the slightest bit angry. If she can learn to control her powers then she'll be fine. It has nothing to do with her anger."

Then there was a loud thump and the ground. We all looked at Rage. She had fallen backward, and she was snoring still crisscross and her hands sprawled at her sides. I had to say, it was the funniest thing that I have ever seen.

"Edward can you lead me to your room?" Iggy asked picking up Rage.

"Sure." He turned around and he deliberately made his footsteps louder so that Iggy could fallow.

"Max." Fang stopped me before I could go down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"When Rae wakes up I need to talk to both of you." He said. I nodded and walked down the stairs.

**Four hours later.**

It's 5:00pm and everyone except Fang, Edward, Iggy, Rage, and me were out shopping. It was quiet and I liked it. Edward was in the shower. Iggy was sleeping –in the non-sexual way- with Rage. I was on Fang's lap about to doze off when…

"I'm hungry." Rage wakes up.

"Me too." And Iggy too.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward was out of the shower.

"Ravioli." Rage.

"That sounds good." Iggy.

"Are you just agreeing with me because I'm your girlfriend or do you really want Ravioli?" Rage asked Iggy.

"Both." He answered. Then he kissed her. That reminds me, I still have to talk to the littler kids about the birds and the bees.

"I want some too." Fang called.

"Me too." Hey I was hungry.

"Ok ravioli it is." Edward pulled out 16 cans of ravioli. Four cans for each bird kid, he knew us so well. It wouldn't hold us for long, maybe just until the others got back for dinner.

"Oh right. Rae! Come here for a second." Fang called.

"Yeah?" Rage asked walking out of the kitchen.

"I have something to talk to you and Max about."

"What?" She asked when she sat down on the couch next to us.

"I have a new power."

"What?" Rage and I asked at the same time.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"What is it?" Rage asked.

"I found out this mourning. I have the power over wind."

"Sweet." Rage.

"Whoa." Me.

"Can you control it?" Rage asked.

"I don't know." Fang admitted.

"Well let's go see." Rage pulled us off the couch and dragged us out side.

"Try to get mad." She told Fang.

"How?" He asked.

She thought for a couple seconds and then whispered into his ear. As soon as she was done Fang had lightning running though his hair and the wind picked up a lot. I'm surprised there wasn't a tornado.

"Ok! You can stop now!" Rage called over the wind.

When Fang calmed down so did the wind. That was way cool.

"Sweet." I said.

"Cool." Rage.

"What was that?" Iggy asked coming out the door.

"Fang has a new power." Rage explained.

"What is it?" Edward asked coming from behind Iggy.

"Wind." Rage said.

When am I going to get a cool power like Fang and Rage?

**A/N: Will Max get a new power?**


	14. Flyboys

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride **

**Claimer: I do own Raging Fury, Shaw, Nite, and Conner**

**RPOV**

I have finally gotten a hold of my powers, well a little. I didn't go wild at every little thing anymore and it felt nice but I still needed Edward, Iggy, and Fang every once in a while. I don't know what it was about Edward but I thought of him like a brother. There was a little thing Edward, Fang, and I did. I would act like a kid, Edward would stop me, and Fang would scold me. it was rather funny.

Max and I weren't the best of friends but I think she has opened up to me a little after our little talk a couple days ago. I think I opened up to her a little too.

We had a talk too Shaw and Nudge about the birds and the bees yesterday and that went well. Not!

Nudge thought and Shaw haven't talked to us, but I know they still love us. Hey they're fourteen, they needed to know.

We talked to Gazzy and Nite and decided that even though they are twelve that it's ok for them to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We even allowed them dates as long as we knew where they were going and what time they would be home. They accepted that eagerly.

Angel and Conner are boyfriend and girlfriend but the only way they can go out on a date is if it's in the backyard or if Max and me are with them if they want to go somewhere. They didn't complain.

Right now I'm its 9:00pm and we're rounding up the kids for bed.

"Time for bed!" Max and I called.

All the kids came rushing in.

"Just a little longer." Gazzy whined.

"Bed." Max.

"Please." Nite.

"Bed." Me.

"Fine." They replied.

They all ran to there temporary rooms.

"Tonight I got Angel, Night, and Nudge first." I told Max. We rotated the people we said goodnight to first. One night I'll have the girls the next night I'll have the boys.

"All right. Lets go say god night to them." Max replied.

I walked into Max and Angel's Temp room, which happens to be Carlisle and Esme's actual room.

"Hey." I said to Angel who was already in bed.

"Hi Rae." I smiled at her. I loved her so much. As much as I loved Conner. I loved the whole flock, the old and new. "We love you too Rae." She smiled…. well…. angelically at me.

"I know." I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the head. "Night."

"Night Rae."

I walked out of the room and sown the hall too Nudge and Nite's temp room, Rosalie and Emmett's actual room.

"Knock knock." I said opening the door.

"Hey." Nite.

"You not still mad at me are you Nudge?" I asked.

No answered.

I walked over to the bed and started to tickle her. She started laughing really hard.

"Ok….ok…. I……. Forgive you!" She said between laughs.

"I want in too." Max said walking through the door.

"Your in luck. We have one more little girl who needs to be tickled." I said to her.

"Really?" she walked up to Nite and started to tickle her.

After a couple 'HELP's and a few 'STOP's we kissed them and told them our goodnights.

I went across the hall to Shaw, Conner, and Gazzy's temp room, Alice and Jasper's.

"Hey Rae." Shaw said. He was the only one still awake.

"Hey." I walked over and gave him a kiss on the head and gently did the same to Conner and Gazzy.

"Night." Shaw sounded really sleepy.

"Night." I walked out of their room.

I went to Edwards's room where I would find Fang, Iggy, and The bed I really wanted right now. I was really tired.

I opened the door and found them already in bed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Fang said while I climbed over him to the center of the bed. Iggy was already snoring.

They wouldn't let me sleep end. I get why Fang wanted to sleep with me. he didn't want to wake up thinking it was all a dream. I had the same feeling. Max didn't mind it. I think she got why we were practically inseparable.

I also got why Iggy wanted to sleep with me. I think I worry him a lot and he just wants to sleep in the same bed as me.

I usually wake up to Edward shaking me awake because Fang and Iggy are now afraid to wake me up because of what happened last time. Lets just say Iggy didn't want to light another bomb for a week and Fang was a little too afraid of the freezer.

I listened to Fangs breathing grow steady and Iggy's soft snores. Then I myself drifted to unconsciousness.

**BOOM!!**

I woke up. The first thing I did was feel to my left to make sure fang was there. He was. I felt to my right. Iggy's still here.

"Wasn't me." Iggy said at my touch.

"Gazzy?" I asked him.

"He wouldn't do it without Iggy." Fang said.

With that I jumped over Fang and ran out the door, Fang and Iggy at my heels. We were met by the others.

When we reached the last step Max and I immediately got into my fighting stance. The others did the same.

Flyboys were everywhere.

The Cullen's were also ready to fight. Max walked up to Carlisle not talking her eyes off the Flyboys.

"This is our fight. We don't want to burden you with it." She told him.

"Your our friends. We'll fight with you." He told her.

Fang and I walked to the front so that everyone was behind us, our flock and the Cullen's both.

"We tell you to back off because your our friends." I said. I felt myself shifting in to Rage mode.

"We wont let you get hurt. Vampire or not." Fang said. I felt him shift into Rage mode also.

I felt this weird electric feeling run though me along with strange cool breeze. I felt Fang feel a burning sensation that I usually felt with my fire and a ice cold feeling that I felt with my ice.

I held up my hand an willed the electric feeling out. Sure enough I had electricity running across my hand.

Fan did the same. He had fire dancing around his hand.

"Cool." We said at the same time.

"What?" Max asked.

"We can share our powers." We told her.

I let the Ice and electricity take me over and he let the wind and fire engulf him. I had to say, we looked like angels of death, or fallen angels, or broken angels, whatever you want to call it.

"Come with us if you want to live." An Arnold Schwarzenegger wanna be Flyboy told us.

"Sure. When hell freezes over." I told him. "Which I can probably make happen, but lets not get into that."

I put my hand on the ground and let the ice freeze their feet to the ground. Fang used fire to melt it. I electrocuted them. He blew them away. That was it. Or so I though.

"Rae! Max!" I spun around to see Conner and Angle being taken away. I looked over at Max and did a double take.

Max was pissed and rocks were flying everywhere and this high-pitched sound that was so high that I could barley hear it was coming from her.

What was going on?


	15. A new power and Death

**Disclaimer- I am not JP or SM…. No matter how hard I wish.**

**MPOV**

I was pissed. They were trying to take my babies away from me. Well me and Rage but still. How could they?

I was vaguely aware of the rocks flying around me and the high-pitched sound coming from them.

Everyone except Edward, Iggy, Rage, and Fang were in the house. The rest were out side kicking butt. Angel and Conner were about 100 feet above us.

I pulled back my fist ready to lunch a rock about the size of Emmett's body at the flyboy who was holding Angel and Conner.

"I love you Max." I heard Fang say.

Then I lunched the rock toward the Flyboy with a very loud thunder like sound coming from it. The rock made contact and the flyboy went down. Conner and Angel snapped open their wings and landed outside where they rest were fighting.

I turned around to find and unconscious Rae and fang. Edward and Iggy standing over them.

What happened?

**RPOV**

_One minute ago._

I knew what was going to happen. Max was glaring in the direction that the Flyboy with our babies was in. she pulled back her fist and a rock about the size of Rosalie's self-absorbed head floated up to her. O knew exactly what was going to happen.

I pulled out my Ipod and stuck the headphones in Iggy's ears. I turned it up full blast. I knew with his supper sensitive hearing that the loudness of the Ipod would heart his ears but it was a minor thing compared to what was going to happen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang do the same thing with Edward.

"Rae? What's go-" I cut Iggy off with a kiss.

"I love you." I pulled the Ipod right head phone out to say then stuck it back in just before……

**BOOM!!**

The last thing I saw was Angel and Conner flying to join the others outside. Then all was black.

**FPOV**

_One minute ago._

I knew what was going to happen. Well not really knew just had a gut feeling really. Max had a new power and from what I could tell it was earth. I don't know what that high-pitched sound was but I knew that it had something to do with earth.

Max pulled back her fist and a rock the size of Emmett came to her.

I watched as Rae took out her orange Ipod and stuck the headphones in Iggy's ears and turned it up full blast. I did the same to Edward. Iggy tried to say something but Rae silenced him with a kiss. There was no way I was going to do that to Edward. She whispered something to Iggy.

"I love you Max" I said.

Max's fist came into contact with the rock and……

**BOOM!!**

I remember seeing Angel and Conner brake free. Then all was black.

**IPOV**

What the hell happened? What did I miss? Why did Rae give me her Ipod? What was that sound? Where'd Rae go?

All these questions ran though my head so fast that I had the feeling that Edward had a problem with keeping up.

I pulled out the Ipod and listened. I heard the last of the Flyboys and eraser take off. I heard Edwards breathing. I heard the others rush in to the room. I heard Max's heartbeat. I heard everyone who is supposed to have heartbeat heartbeats. Except for two. Rae and Fang. I couldn't hear there heart beats.

I slid down to the ground. What happened? I felt a tear trail down my cheek. Rae was gone and so was Fang.

"NO!" Max screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was doing!" She broke down.

Max did this? Why? How?

"It wasn't you Max." I said touching the spot over Rae's heart. "They were shot." I told her.

Rae was bleeding everywhere. The tears wouldn't stop. I didn't want them to stop. I ran my fingers over her face trying to memorize as much as I could without seeing.

Angel sent me mental images of Rae at her best. When she was flying, the breeze running though her hair. When she fought with Emmett. When she was tucked under Edward arm like a football. When she was asleep. How she looked when she stared at me. How she looked when she kissed me. How she smiled. Everything that I needed.

**MPOV**

"It wasn't you Max." Iggy said touching the spot over Rae's heart. "They were shot."

_What?_

How did that happen?

I ran over to Fang and kissed every inch of his face, willing him to kiss me back.

"Wake up. Please wake up." I pleaded.

I stole a glance at Iggy. He was crying his eyes out. He was running his hands over her face. Probably trying to memorize as much as possible. Then he stopped and smiled.

_I'm… sending…. Him mental… pictures….. of... Rae. _Angel told me in my mind. I could tell that she was crying.

_Thank you. _I thought to her.

I looked at everyone. I don't think Iggy noticed but they were all crying there eyes out. Well the vampires were dry sobbing but that's almost the same.

I felt Fang being picked up from under me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward pick up Rae. I looked up to see Fang in Carlisle's hands.

"We can save them." Carlisle said.

"How?" Iggy asked. He sounded really hopeful. I knew better.

"What do you mean? You cant save them. Their already dead." I cried.

"We can try." Edward said.

"How?" this time I sounded hopeful.

"If we save them they wont be the same." Edward said. "They will be one of us."

I thought for a few seconds.

"Anything." Iggy and I said at the same time. **(If you read Breaking Dawn then you should know how to save someone without a beating heart. If you haven't then I'm sorry… I'm not going to spoil it.)**

They nodded and took off up the stairs.

Four hours, a lot of tears, and a few curse words later we herd their screams.

**A/N: I gave a few surprises on this chapter. Will they get though the transformation? Will they die because their not exactly human? Will they be something else? What will happen?**


	16. burning, power, and thirst

**Disclaimer- I am not JP or SM…. No matter how hard I wish.**

**RPOV**

The burning. It hurt. But I can live though it as long as I had Fang with me. I couldn't see him and I didn't know where he was but I knew he was there. I felt anger rise up inside me as I felt him in the same burning pain that I was in.

I was in that void of pain and darkness forever. I didn't know how long it was and I wish it would end. I wish I could die. But the pain never stopped and it never subsided.

Then it finally did. The pain was moving inward. It was moving to my heart. I didn't know if it was going to kill me or if it was going to make me suffer more.

Finally it hit my heart and the burning was worse then ever. I scram. I didn't know what to do except scream. It hurt. Then it was done.

I didn't feel hurt. I felt good. I felt stronger, faster, and just better then ever.

I opened my eyes. I saw a white ceiling. Where was I? I felt some thing in my hand so I turned my head to look at it.

I smiled. Fang and I were sleeping the way we used to sleep when we were at the school before the separated us. He was on his stomach and I was on my back and we were holding hands. Then his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sleepy head." I muttered. My voice sounded weird. Better in a way.

"Morning." His voice was the same. He reached over and rubbed just below my eyes. "You look like you could use some more sleep." He smiled.

"I don't feel sleepy. I'm actually kinda thirsty." I rubbed my throat. "How about you? You don't look like you got much sleep."

"Same. I just feel thirsty."

"What happened? I had a weird dream that I was in a burning pain."

"Same here. I don't really know." He took my hand again.

_I am really thirsty. _I thought.

"Me too." He said.

"I didn't say anything." I said.

"Yes you did. You said that you were really thirsty."

"I thought that I thought that."

_Weird. _He said.

"I know." I said.

"I thought that I thought that." He copied me.

_We can read each others thought? _I thought to him.

_That is so cool. _He thought.

Then the door creaked.

I jumped up and landed very gracefully –too gracefully- then growled and took a fighting stance.

Then they walked thought. Edward and Carlisle.

"Oh. Its just you." I said straitening up. "What's up?"

"Before you answer that can you get us some water?" Fang asked.

"I don't feel like having water." I said.

"Now that you mention it I don't either." He said.

"I don't really know what I want. But I am really thirsty. Maybe if I ask Iggy he'll make me something like a smoothie or something." I wondered.

"You can't see Iggy or any one just yet." Edward said.

"Why not?" Fang asked.

"You two aren't the same as you were three days ago." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You two are vampires." Edward said.

"WHAT?!" Fang and I shouted. I looked at him and that was when I noticed two things.

One, I couldn't read his mind. Two his eyes were read.

"Oh. My. Gawd! What the hell?!" I shouted.

"Why are we vampires?" Fang asked as calm as ever.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked putting my hand on his forearm.

_I'm not calm. Actually all I want to do is tare something apart._

"Wow fang. You have some nasty thoughts." I said. That's when I realized that I could only read his mind when we touched.

_Wow…. That's cool. _Fang thought to me.

"You two died three days ago." Carlisle said. Do these two even know how to beat around the bush? To take things slow?

"Great." I said.

"You seem to be taking this rather well." Edward said.

"I had a feeling when I first heard myself talk after that painful nap." I said.

"Me too." Fang said.

"I'm still thirsty." I said.

"You need to hunt." Carlisle said.

"Hunt? Man I used to think that was gross. Now I really need to do it. Man." I complained.

"Carlisle. I can't read Fangs mind anymore." Edward tried to be stealthy.

"Cool." Fang said. "You don't need to know what I'm thinking."

"So whose going to take us hunting?" I asked.

"Me." Edward said. "I'm also going to how you your new vampire powers."

"Ok. So what do we do?" Fang asked.

"First lets go out side."

He jumped out the window and landed on the rocky ground.

"There is no way I can do that without using my wings." I said.

"Just try." Carlisle said.

So I did. The air ran passed me and be fore I knew it I was on the ground. I landed with ease. I was really surprised.

"Sweet." Fang muttered.

"What else?" I asked really excited now.

"I'll show you." Edward smiled.

This is going to be fun.


	17. Seeing Iggy

**Disclaimer- I am not JP or SM…. No matter how hard I wish.**

**RPOV**

We were running. It felt like we were flying but our feet were grazing the ground and our wings were pressed against our backs. While we were running I finally realized what fang and me were wearing.

I was wearing a white silk nightdress that fluttered just above my knees. The back went down to my lower back and the front was straight over my chest. Fang wore black pajama bottoms and that was it. I was surprised when I saw that the ends of his bottoms weren't getting dirty.

Then I smelt it. The smell was sweet and overpowering. My throat burned for it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw noticed Fang caught the smell also. We grabbed each other's hand so that we could talk in our minds. It wasn't that we wanted to. It was more like instincts. Like that was what we were supposed to do.

_Who gets it? _I asked.

_You. I can wait. _Fang.

_I can wait. You should have it. _

_We could always share it._

I nodded and we ran. Never letting go. I didn't notice that we ran ahead of Edward until we heard his footsteps behind us.

Our pry sensed us coming. I don't know what Edward wanted. Did he want to take our food?

_I don't know. If he does we wont let him have it. _Fang thought to me. I nodded in agreement.

Out pry was running from us. I was really thirsty now.

_Fang let go. I'll catch it. _He let go of me and I took off.

I don't know how I did it. Maybe it is my mutant speed mixed with my vampire speed, I don't know. I did know that Fang and Edward were lost behind me.

I caught up to the lion and pounced. I broke his neck and waited for Fang. Once he came I held out my hand. He took it.

_Hungry? _I asked. He smiled.

_No. You? _He asked. I laughed.

_Yes. And I know you are too. Don't try to be tough. _He smiled.

We let go of each other's hands and fed. I wont go into details. When we were done I looked over at Fang. He didn't have a spot on him. Me on the other hand was covered in blood. His once black eyes were now ruby red.

I looked at his mouth. Something caught my eye. I lied. He did have a spot on him. I liked my thumb and whipped it away. He smiled at me and ripped his pajama shorts and started whipping my face with it.

"Better?" I asked. It wasn't a thought.

"Better." He said.

"Amazing." Edward said.

"What?" Fang and I asked in unison.

"When you let your instincts take over, you usually don't let anyone have your pry. You, Rae, could have had the lion to your self, but you shared with Fang. Why?" Edward asked.

"He was hungry also. I guess you can say were linked." I said.

"How so?"

"We can hear each others thoughts. Only when we touch though." Fang said.

"So that's why you guys were holding hands." We nodded.

"Can I see Iggy now?" I asked desperately.

"I really want to see Max." Fang matched my desperateness.

"Only if you hunt more. Your eyes aren't quite the color they should be. They wont turn gold until about a moth or two though." Edward said. We nodded and took off holding hands.

Two mountain lions and one grizzly later we were ready to see them, the flock, Iggy and Max.

I was a little scared though. What would Iggy think? Would he think that I sound weird? Will he think I'm not me anymore? I mean I'm not the me I was three days ago, but I'm still Rae, the girl he loved, right?

Fang felt my tension and grabbed my hand before we walked through the door.

_It'll be okay. _He thought to me.

_Thanks. _I thought back.

We walked through the door and all eyes fell on us. I didn't like the feeling so I hid behind Fang.

"Hey." Fang said. How did he do that? I was the careless one. He was the one with no emotion.

"Hey." Max said walking up to him. "How ya feeling?"

"Good." He shrugged.

"Rae?" Conner asked.

"Yeah?" I asked peeking over Fangs shoulder.

"Are you scared?" Shaw asked.

"NO!" I shouted. "Just a little uneasy."

"Don't be." Nite told me. "Weather you're a vampire, human, or mutant you will always be our Rae." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Why don't you come out from your hiding place?" Shaw asked.

"I am perfectly comfortable right here." I said. It's not that I didn't want to come out, its that I couldn't. I still had blood all over me. I grabbed Fangs hand so that he knew why I wasn't coming out and he nodded.

"We'll be right back." He told everyone.

We ran upstairs and called for Alice in a voice that only a vampire would here. Iggy probably heard it though.

"What?" she asked in a very cheery voice.

"If you already know just do it." I snapped at her.

"Picky picky." She said and ran to her room. We were currently in Edwards's room right now.

She came back with a nightdress that was the same as the one I was wearing and some black sweats with a black shirt for Fang.

"What? No over board this time?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm saving that for later." She smiled and we groaned.

We glided down the stairs and everyone came to greet us this time.

"You are so beautiful Rae." Nite said.

"Yeah. You are hot." Gazzy.

"Fang's so handsome now." Angel.

"Yeah he is." Nudge.

I grabbed Fangs hand. He would have been blushing if he could.

_You okay? _I asked. He nodded. I nodded back and looked around the room.

Where is he? I couldn't find him anywhere. The one person I really wanted to see and he wasn't even here.

"Balcony." Jasper whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and ran to the balcony.

I opened the balcony doors. Iggy turned to look in the general direction I was in. I swear I would have died right there if I wasn't already dead. All he had on was a pair of black boxers. His hair was all messy like he had just woken up. Which was a possibility since it was only 8:00am.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He put his hands on my butt to hold me in place. He buried his face in my hair.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I told him.

He started to kiss my neck. He kissed just below my ears and I moaned. He smiled against me and kissed me some more. After a while I moved his lips to mine and we went into a full out make out session. Edward and the others had told me that this would be hard before I saw him. It wasn't at all. All I wanted to do was kiss him, and that is all I did.

"Rae?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked putting my forehead to his.

"Will you marry me?"


	18. Maid of honor

**Disclaimer- I am not JP or SM…. No matter how hard I wish.**

_Previously:_

"_Rae?" Iggy asked._

"_Yeah?" I asked putting my forehead to his._

"_Will you marry me?"_

**RPOV**

I slid off him and sat on the balcony ledge, my feet dangling off the edge.

I didn't know what to say. I know what I wanted to say. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that we would be together forever.

But we wouldn't.

He would eventually die and leave me here to live a undead life of memories of him. I didn't want that. Did I want him? Yes. Did I want to marry him? Yes. Did I want to spend the rest o my life with him? Yes. Would that happen? No.

"I don't know. I want to say yes, but I cant. If you would have asked me three days ago I would have been planning a wedding right now." I knew that if I wasn't a vamp right now, I would be crying.

"Just say yes if you want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

"That's the thing Ig. You cant. My life will go on forever, but yours will eventually end. I will be forever 17; you will soon be in you 20's then 30's then 40's. I am stuck in time while your will keep moving forward. It's like a clock. My hour hand and minute hand are stuck as my second hand keeps going." I explained. **(Hour hand humanity which is gone. Minute hand Life which she is now dead. Second hand is time in general which will keep going on and on without her.) **

"We could stop me hour and minute hand too."

I didn't know what to say to that. on one hand I thought it was a great idea, being able to spend eternity with him sounded great. On the other hand, what would happen to the flock? Fang and I were in a life or death situation. What would happen to Conner, Angel, Night, Gazzy, Shaw, and Nudge? What would they do without him? Max would obviously want to be changed also.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" He looked hurt.

"What about the littler ones? Without you and Max they would be in trouble. I don't want to leave them with no one. Fang and I had no choice."

"She's right." Fang said pulling Max behind him. "With out the two of you they wont have anyone. They need a leader and with out me Max needs someone to help her with everything."

"But we…." Max trailed ff.

"We want to be with you." Iggy said burying his face in my hair.

"We want to be with you to. We just don't want it to be that way." Fang said hugging a crying Max.

"Iggy." I pulled his face out of my hair and made him look at me. Well not really look, but you know what I mean. "Yes." That's all I had to say. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"What?" Max asked.

"Rae is now my fiancée." Iggy said smiling.

"What?" Fang growled.

"We're getting married." I said.

"The hell you are." He growled again.

"When you going to ask Max?" I asked shutting him up.

I held out my hand. He took it.

_Soon. _He thought.

_How soon?_

_I have forever. _He smiled at me.

I let go of his hand.

"Lets go tell everyone the good news." I told Iggy.

"Okay." We slipped out the door. I had just enough time to wink at Fang before we left.

We walked down the stairs and all eyes were on us. Alice and Angel were jumpy so I got the idea that they already knew what had happened. Edward was impassive. I didn't know what his emotion was.

"Ummm… We're getting married." I said bluntly.

"What?" Nudge.

"When?" Nite.

"How did this happen?" Shaw.

"I want to plan it!" Alice.

"Who are the brides maids?" Bella.

"What's the date?" Rosalie.

I looked at Edward. He looked like Fang did when we gave him the news. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

_Why? It's like giving away my baby sister. _Did I just hear his thoughts? _What? _He asked wide-eyed.

_I think we can read each other's thoughts. Just like Fang and me. I wonder if you can read Fangs thoughts too._

_You really love him don't you? _He asked looking deep into my thoughts.

_Yes… I do…. I also know that his will be hard, especially n me. He will soon die and I will be left here. But I really want to do this. _

_I would do the same for Bella. I did do the same for her. _

_I love you big brother._

_I love you too little sister. _And he kissed my head.

I glided back over to Iggy and took his hands.

"I want Edward to be my 'Maid of honor'." I put air quotes over the maid of honor part.

"Arent those supposed to be girls?" Nite asked.

"Who said? Its my wedding."

"I would love to." Edward smiled.

"Bides maids will be Max, Rosalie, Nudge, and Nite. Flower girl will be Angel. Alice and Esme can figure out the rest." With that I walked out of the room.

I was getting married and I was happy. Nothing could ruin this. Could it?


	19. Boobs and BANG

**Disclaimer- I am not JP or SM…. No matter how hard I wish.**

**Everything about the wedding is in my head so I don't have any pics on my profile to show you.**

**RPOV**

My heart was fluttering… well ok maybe not, but you get the point. I was marrying the man of my dreams. So yes, if I had a heart it would be fluttering.

Alice and Esme had everything ready for tomorrow. Right now we were making last minute adjustments to my dress.

It was short in the front, it went above my knees, and in the back it trailed off into a train. It had lace flowers over a silk base around my mid section and chest. My vial was the same lace as the lace over the silk base of my dress. It was also strapless. The shoes we white with straps that crisscrossed until they came to my knees. With all the white my Wings stood out so we were only having a small wedding.

Brides' maids, besides Edward, and Angel all wore a scarlet red dress with a black ribbon for a belt. Edward wore a tux with a scarlet red button up shirt and black tie.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Fang, and Gazzy all wore the same thing as Edward. I didn't know what Iggy was going to wear but I really didn't care.

Tomorrow was my birthday. If I were still human I would be turning 18. Iggy will turn 18 three months after I would have. Yes we were young and getting married. Who's going to stop us? The Avian police?

"You look amazing." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, like totally WOW!" Nudge. "I can't wait till I get married. I really want to wear a dress as pretty as that. I love it. Can I use this one for my wedding? That is if my boobs are as big as yours. You really do have big boobs you know. They are bigger then Max's and Rosalie's and they are older then you. I wish I could have big boobs like that I really do. Ithat way could fit into that pretty dress. You knw-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"My boobs aren't that big are they?" I asked Alice, Rosalie, and Max. they all nodded.

"What cup are you?" Rose asked.

"DD. Why?"

"I am D. Alice and Max are both C36. You really do have big boobs. Iggy is a lucky man." She said. o stuck my tongue out at her. **(This was an actual convo I had with one f my friends, but she wasn't getting married, she was going out on a date.)**

"Done." Esme said when she was done tailoring the dress.

"Perfect." I said when I looked into the mirror. If I could cry I would have been.

"You look beautiful." Edward said coming into the room.

"Eddie." I jumped into his arms.

"Careful, you'll ruin the dress." Max.

"Max, max, max. Even if I tried to ruin the dress by accident I couldn't. I tried to ruin a couple things Alice has bought me and it failed miserably." I smiled. "Plus Alice would have saw it."

" You tried what!?" Alice screeched.

"I love you Alice." I smiled at her.

"I think you should take off the dress." Edward said.

"I think the dress is the only thing keeping my safe from Alice right now, so it think I'll leave it on." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "is the tux okay?" I asked him.

"Perfect." He nodded.

"Good."

"Can I put you down now?" he asked. Yes I was still in his arms. He was my brother by vamp venom and I wanted him to know that I'll forever and for always be his little sister now.

We recently found out that Fang, Edward, and I could all read each other's minds when we touched. I know that Fang and I could read each others minds because we were born and changed at the same time. So our minds had a weird link thingy. It remains a mystery why Edward has the weird link thingy with us.

"Go ahead." I answered his question. "You also have to get out so I can change" he kissed my head and nodded. "Oh. IGGY!" I called. I knew he was behind the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Go down stairs." I ordered.

"But I'm blind!" he complained.

"NOW!" Alice was so mean.

"Fine." He said and she smiled.

I got out o the dress and ran down stairs and hopped into Iggy's lap. He was listening to the T.V.

"Wanna go for a fly?" I asked him and he nodded.

We got up and walked out to the balcony. We jumped off and let our wings out. The wind in my hair and under my wings felt nice. It was snowing. Snowflakes engulfed the ground below us.

We landed in the clearing where we met the Cullen's. This is also the first place were Fang and I found out our true power. It seemed like forever ago, when it really was only about a year. Not quite but almost. I wonder what happened to all the time. Nothing really big happened except for meeting the other flock, meeting the Cullen's, the werewolves, being changed into a vampire, and getting engaged. Okay maybe a lot did happen. But more is on the way.

Speaking of werewolves where have they been?

"Rae?" Iggy asked. I noticed I was being quiet.

"Just reminiscing." I assured him.

"What else?"

"Wondering why we haven't seen werewolves in a while."

"Yeah. Why haven't we?"

"Like I know."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. Then something caught my eye. I looked into the forest but saw nothing. What was that? then something cameout of the forest.

Werewolf? No Eraser.

"Erasers." I growled and got into my fighting stance. Iggy mimicked me.

Then they emerged form the forest. They got ready to fight as well. They quickly closed the space between us.

I knocked four out with one hit. I had hit one and three more rammed into a tree after him. I kicked another in the leg and heard a satisfying crunch.

**BANG!**

"AAAHHHH." Iggy.

I whipped around and looked at him. I wish I had tears to cry. They had shot Iggy.

Everything went black. I didn't know what I was doing. I had no feelings. I had no sense. I was in a little black void the same as the one as when I hurt Iggy.

I don't know how long it was but I came back to my senses. Every Eraser was down. I didn't want to look any more. Just say that there was a lot of blood. Their blood had no appeal to me though. In fact, it stunk like really bad.

I ran to Iggy ready to take him to Carlisle. It was too late. His heart was slowing. I had no time.

I put my lips to his neck and bit down. The blood rushed into my mouth. I wanted so bad to drink it.

**_STOP! _**I told myself and I did.

Iggy lay motionless.

_Did I kill him? _I asked myself.

Then he scrams. I was happy that he was alive, but I was sad and angry that I had to put him through this pain.

I picked up his limp screaming body and ran to the Cullen's. I ran faster then I could fly. I don't know why, I just did.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Erasers. I had to." I dry sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." I said over and over again.

Edward and Fang pulled me into their arms and Alice carried Iggy upstairs.

All I could do now was wait.

**IPOV**

**BANG!**

I didn't know what happened, but one minute I was fighting erasers with Rae and the Next I was falling and yelling. Then all was black.

In the back of my head I heard growls and things being torn apart.

Then there was pain. A burning pain. I wanted it to stop. Then cold hard ands picked me up.

I wanted to stay in those arms forever. Then they were gone and replace with another pair. I didn't want this pair, I wanted the other. But I couldn't voice my objection to the change.

"Erasers. I had to." It sounded like an Angel was crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." The angel said over and over again.

I wanted to help her. I wanted to tell her everything was ok. But I couldn't.

**A/N: I need reviews people!!**


	20. Forever

**Disclaimer- I am not JP or SM…. No matter how hard I wish.**

**Everything about the wedding is in my head so I don't have any pics on my profile to show you.**

**IPOV**

The burning pain was now…. annoying. I mean seriously I have been in really bad pain before and I have gotten over it. This time there is no difference.

Then the pain started to retreat to my heart. This pain was so much worse then the pain before.

**_BUD-UMP_**

My heart got slower and slower.

**BUD-UMP**

Slower.

BUD-UMP

Then it was gone. The pain subsided and then there was none. I knew without anyone telling me what I had become. I was happy to be what I was now. I could spend forever with my angel.

"When will he wake up?" I knew my angels voice anywhere.

"He should be awake right now." Alice.

"Rae?" I asked.

"IGGY!" she shouted and jumped on me. "I'm so happy your okay. You scared me to death."

"Your already dead." I said a smile in my voice.

"Not the point."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"IGGY!" that was Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge.

"You scared us you big idiot!" Angel said crying.

"I thought my partner in crime was dead!" Gazzy.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nudge.

"I'm fine you guys, really." I said.

"Iggy?" Rae.

"Yeah?" Me.

"You can open your eyes now." She whispered.

"They are." I told her. I knew when my eyes were open.

"No they aren't." She said. She lifted my eyelid for me. "See they were closed."

"Rea?" I asked.

"Yep?"

"You are so much more beautiful in real life then the mind pictures Angel sends me." I said.

"Well DUH! That's cuz I'm real." Then she caught on to what I said. "Wait…. did you?"

"I can see." I smiled at her.

"OMG! MAX!!" she screamed.

"WHAT!?" Max screamed coming from the hallway.

"Hey Max." I said. "You look pretty today."

"Thanks Ig." She smiled at me. "Now what did you want?" then she got what I just said. "IGGY CAN SEE?!"

Then everyone came running upstairs. They spent about an hour showing me things that I wouldn't have understood when I was blind. I spent that time just looking at Rae. I get to see what she looks like when she's happy, when she's mad, when she's surprised or shocked, and other faces for the rest of eternity.

"I'm thirsty." I said.

"Oh right. You need to hunt." Edward said. "Rea and Fang need to too so I'll have them take you. I think I'll tag along also." With that he jumped out the third story window.

"Your not allowed to use your wings." Fang.

"We didn't our first time." Rae.

With that the grabbed each other's hands and jumped out the window. Why did they hold hands? I have no idea.

I looked down to see them looking up at me. I had to say it was along way down.

"I cant make that without my wings." I said.

"That's what I said my first time. Just try it." Rae called to me.

I shrugged and jumped. The air ran passed my face and body. It felt good. Then I landed without even stumbling a little bit.

"That was awesome." I said.

"Just wait till you see what else." Fang laughed.

"I have a question. Why do you hold hands?" I asked Fang and Rae.

"We read each others minds this way. It's a weird link thing that all tree of us have." Rae explained.

"Three?" I asked.

"Yeah. We can read Edwards mind though touch also." Fang said.

"That's cool." I ad to admit, I was a little jealous. They got to read Rae's mind and I couldn't.

"I usually don't read their minds though. Too confusing with the whole twin thing. Theirs is more like a blood link and mine is more of a venom link. I changed them both so they both have that bond with me." Edward explained. Probably trying to make me feel better about them reading her mind.

"Shall we start? I am really thirsty." Rae whined.

"Lets." Fang. Then him and Rae took off.

Edward came up to me before we took off.

"Watch how they hunt. It truly is interesting. I might warn you to not get anywhere near them until there done though. Those two truly are remarkable vampires." He said and I nodded.

We ran. It felt exactly like flying. The only deference was how you feet touched the ground and I could feel my wings on my back. I found that I could run faster then I could fly.

We caught up to Fang and Rae in a matter of seconds. They were still holding hands. Then they both stiffened.

"You saw them stiffen right?" Edward asked and I nodded. "Only one of them caught the sent but with the bond they can sense the sent that they caught."

Then the sent washed over me.

"What's that smell?" I asked him.

"That is their pry. Don't even think about stealing their pry. Emmett tried to one time and Fang took him out." Edward chuckled.

Just then Fang nodded and let go of Rae's hand. She crouched a little further to the ground and took off. She was fast.

"Fang is the strength and Rae is the speed. I am the 'smarts' as Rae put it." Edward.

"What's my power?" I asked.

"Well find out sooner or later."

We reached a meadow were deer were running franticly. I spotted Rae at the other end. Fang sprinted over to her and took her hand. She nodded and they dug in. I couldn't take the thirst any more and jumped the biggest buck that was there. I it and the blood rushed into my mouth. When I was done Rae was standing over me.

"Your messy." She said pulling me to my feet. She then called Edward over. "Do you have something I can use for this." She smiled. He handed her a cloth.

She wiped my face and neck. Then she smiled at me.

"Oh. Missed a spot." She said.

I was prepared for her to wipe it with the cloth, but she licked my neck. I smiled at her when she was done.'

"You got something right here." I said grabbing her chin and bringing her mouth to mine.

"We should get gong. We need to get back." Edward said breaking us up. We nodded and then we were off again.

_Forever._ I thought as I looked at Rae run.

Forever with her.


	21. wedding and Voltrui

**Disclaimer- I am not JP or SM…. No matter how hard I wish.**

**This will be the last chappie until the sequel…. Which I have no idea when I'm going to write… but I promise there will be one…. Since school is starting they will be less frequent though.**

**RPOV**

We had decided that the new wedding date would be today. We all understood that Iggy was only two days into the newborn stage but I still wanted the wedding to be soon. We already had everything ready and Alice decided to have it today.

I was now in my dress, my hair was done, and everything was perfect. What made it even more perfect is the fact that Iggy could see me. He didn't have to rely on Angel to give him mental pictures of me.

We had decided to have Carlisle marry us. I was good with that. I honestly didn't want some random person I didn't know do it.

The groom's men were Fang, Emmett, Gazzy, Shaw, and Jasper. The ring bearer was Conner. The brides maids was Edward- as the maid of honor, I know funny right-, Max, Rosalie, Alice, Nite, and Esme. The flower girl was Angel.

I was standing at the top of the stairs ready to walk down when the music started. Then it did. Angel went first. She spread the rose petals out beautifully. Then Alice and Max. They were so beautiful walking down the isle with their scarlet dresses. After them were Rosalie and Esme. They were just as stunning. Then Nite. She went down by herself, but she looked too cute. Then it was Edward's turn.

"Good luck." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him.

He walked down the isle. When he reached the end the bride's song started to play cueing me to start walking. Fang walked next to me ready to give me away. I know, I know, usually the father did this but Fang was my big brother. Other then Carlisle, Fang was the closest thing to a dad I have ever had.

When my eyes met Iggy, he took my breath away. I know I don't have to breath or anything, but he was hot. Seriously. While the entire groom's men, and Edward, wore black tuxes with red button up shirts and black ties, Iggy wore a black tux a black button up shirt and a red tie. Yeah sure they might be almost the same, but Iggy was so much hotter.

We reached the alter thing and Fang kissed my forehead and took his spot behind Iggy. I handed my bouquet of roses to Edward and walked up to Iggy and took his hand.

"Do you Iggy, take Rae to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward forever and ever?" Carlisle asked.

"I do."

"Do you Rae, take Iggy to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward forever and ever?" He asked me.

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

And so he did. The flock and the Cullen's broke into applause. We ended the kiss and I smiled.

"I wanna throw the bouquet." I said.

Esme, Alice, Angel, Rosalie, Nite, and Nudge all got into a circle. Max stayed in her spot.

"Get over there." I told her and she shook her head. "Please. It's my wedding. Please."

She gave up and walked over to the circle. I threw it and guess who caught it…. Max.

"Hey Fang!" I called.

"Yeah?" He asked in a un-Fang like voice. He sounded a little scared.

"When the proposal?" I asked. He gave me a scary look and I gave him my I-love-you-big-brother smile.

"Shut it before I shut it for you." He treated and my smile grew wider.

"I am so sorry guys." Everyone looked at me. "I have to do something that I have been wanting to do since Alice put me in this dress."

"Rae! If you do what I know your goin-" Alice started but I was already doing it.

"I'm married! I got a husband. I'm a woman." I jumped on Emmett shoulders and started dancing and singing over and over again. Em soon started to dance with me on his shoulder.

Everyone erupted into laughter except Alice. She looked like she was gong to kill me.

Then my song came on and I had to dance. What? I have to have some Rae moments at me wedding.

Every one kept dancing to the songs while I went to change into something more dance material.

I got up stairs and unzipped the back of the dress. I had on lace underwear and one of those little thingies that the husband is supposed to bit off the leg of the wife and the heels with the ribbon that crisscrossed until the reached my knees, when Iggy walked in.

He ran to me at vamp speed and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started to kiss my neck while his right hand started to slide down my underwear and his left cupped my boob. I stopped his hands and unwrapped from his grasp.

"Not tonight." I whispered against his lips.

I got ready at vamp speed. I put on a red tank top and a white minis skirt. I left on the heels and put my hair into a high ponytail and clipped my bangs over my right eye. I then took off all the makeup that Alice put on me and lightly lined my eyes with black eyeliner.

When I got back to Iggy I noticed he had changed too. Now he had on baggy faded pants with black DC's on, he had a sports, jacket and the same black shirt on as before but without a tie and opened three buttons from the top to show off his wedding ring.

We had both put our rings on silver chains and wore them as necklaces. If we ever run into a fight it would be better to wear them like this so that you don't get any blood on them. **(Rings are posted on my profile!)**

"You look hot." He said looking me up and down.

"Not so bad yourself." I smiled at him.

When we got down stairs we noticed that everyone else was changed also.

"What do we do?" Max asked.

"I wanna dance." I said.

"We need more people." Bella said.

"Then call some." I said.

"We can't." Edward.

"Why not?" Fang asked.

"We have three newborns." Jasper said.

"Alice what do you think?" Rosalie asked. No one answered. "Alice."

"Well crap." Was all Alice said.

"Actually I think I would use 'shit' in this case." Conner said.

"LANGUAGE!" Max and I shouted.

"This is bad." Angel.

"Worse then bad." Edward.

I got impatient so I grabbed Edwards's hand. Fang did the same.

"Well Shit." Fang and I said at the same time.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Volturi." Alice, Edward, Angel, Conner, Fang, and I said at the same time.

"What do they want?" Esme asked.

"Iggy, Rae, and me." Fang said.

**A/N: Ha ha ha ha…. This is a cliffie for you until I get the sequel posted….. which like I promised is not going to be really soon, but will be soon... sequel will probubly be of Fang and Max mostly so just a heads up**


	22. AN: VOTE

**A/N: I have a** **poll on what story i should write first. the sequel to Never ending problems or the sequel to Two leaders one flock. please vote!**


	23. Poll

**A/N: Poll is now displayed... my bad for not displaying it earlier**


	24. Preview

**A preview for Two leaders one flock: Fang and Max's story… ****Actually its just part of chapter one in Rae's POV, but the actual sequel will be in Max and Fang's POV mostly, there will be a few Rae and Iggy POV... it is just a preview, I have only got this far into the story… I still haven't got a lot of vote so I still don't know if I should start on this story or Never ending problem's sequel… SO VOTE!!**

I sat there not letting Edward go with my right and Iggy with my left. Fang didn't let Edward go with his left and Max with his right. We were doing that mind communication thing.

_So what do we do about the Volturi? _I asked Edward.

_Why do they want us? _Fang asked Edward.

_I think they want you because you and Fang because of you weird connection. If they find out that the connection thing also applies to me then they will want me too. They already do want Alice and me bad enough. I think that they want Iggy just because of his wings. _

_We have wings too. Wont they be satisfied with just me or Fang or even both of us. They don't need Iggy do they. _I started to panic.

_They might think that he will develop some special power as you too did. You guys still have the power over the elements don't you?_

_Yeah. But that was before the whole us-turning-into-vampires thing. _Fang said.

_How did they even find us? _I asked.

_We aren't the only vampires with powers. They probably have a vampire who can see things like this or something._

_So what do we do about the Volturi? _I asked again.

_I have no idea._

"Well Shit!" I yelled. "Why? Why cant people, mutants, or vampires just leave me alone on my wedding day?" I dry sobbed.

No one answered. Iggy just wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I hated this.

"They're here." Alice said.

We heard footsteps about a mile away, they were getting closer and I was getting more and more angry. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello. I'm Aro." He had red eyes and black hair.

"Jane." Said a little girl looking vampire with blond hair.

"Go to hell." I growled and then I was engulfed in flames.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, but this is just a preview.**


	25. Sequel

**A/N: Sequal is now up!! its called Two flocks one leader: Battle for the vampire angel**

**This story is about Max and the flock along with the Cullen's and how they save Rae from the Volturi. This is Max and Fangs story so there will be Faxness.**


End file.
